Repeatedly Broken
by ObsessFirstAskQuestionsLater
Summary: Tala and Paul have a very complicated relationship mainly involving lies, deceit, and lots of sex. Layer by layer Paul is stripping away her cover revealing the true Tala and her horrific past. But how far can an imprint and blatant love take them? LEMONS
1. Wolf Love

**Ok Guys I don't Own Twilight I just love Paul. And yes this story is mostly about the sex (don't like it don't read it lol) and please read and Review even if u have some CREATIVE critisim lol. Thanks!**

~*~

TALA POV:

The trees rustled and the dark leaves swayed with lazy movements. It was as if they were mocking me. I rung my hands in anticipation and I bounced on the tip of my feet. The moonlight shone on Emily's ruined face and I turned to her slowly.

"Relax, Tala they will be here soon," Emily said, laughing.

"I want to get this over with. Bella's like my sister I lived with her for a year, now she's with a bloodsucker," I hissed. Paul stood protectively by my side, the only Pack member not phased.

"They're here," Paul, stated emotionlessly.

I looked into the distance and if I squinted I could see the white figures approaching. I tossed my jet-black hair over my shoulder and let my fist clench, a few seconds later they were before us. Bella held onto her bloodsucker's hand tightly as if she were afraid. I didn't like vampires, and I didn't really like any of the Cullen's except for Rose. Well I had once liked Rose, we were best friends, then I found out what she was and Paul didn't want me around her anymore…or Bella really. (Even though he tried to hide it.)

"Hi Tala," Bella said meekly. The sight of those two together made my anger bubble to the surface. My hand sought Paul's in the darkness and I let out a small sigh when my fingertips touched hot flesh.

"Hi bloodsucker- fucker," I answered. Paul coughed to hide his chuckle, Emily laughed, the Pack seemed to smile—except Jacob, and all the vampires let out small gasps. The whole point of this stupid meeting was so Bella and I could talk.

"Don't be like that Tally! You haven't even given him a chance," she whispered.

"Ok lets get a couple things straight, one—why would I want to give a vampire who has properly seduced you a chance? Two—you can talk in a normal voice the only people who will have trouble hearing you are Emily and I, and lastly you lost the privilege of calling me 'Tally' when you started dating the number one biggest threat to society, rather then myself of course. I'm scared for your life!"

Bella sunk back like I'd slapped her and the vampire she held on to looked severely pissed.

"The Cullen's are good people! If anything I should be scared for your life! Your dating the most unstable, young, ill tempered, WEREWOLF you could ever find!" she shrieked at me. I tilted my head as if I was thinking about it and then—I lunged at her.

I felt warm hands grab me by the waist in mid-air. "Let go off me!" I screamed at Paul, my arms flailing uselessly. "Bella your such a bitch!" Paul's hands secured my own and held them by my side. His body shook with the tremors that rocked through him and by extension, me. The Pack looked scared for me, but I was just annoyed that my twitching fingers wouldn't find the target of Bella's face. I took a deep breath.

"See? Unstable," stated the bronze haired vamp that Bella clung to. A vicious growl erupted from Paul's mouth and I cringed away from the overwhelming noise. The Pack was growling in union now, trying to calm Paul's trembling frame. His hands vanished from around me and he disappeared into the woods.

"You know what Bella? You can go rot in hell along with your killer boyfriend. Everyone sees you as the perfect kid well I see right through you. You're a bitch and when your little Romeo over here can't control himself and bites you dad or something don't come crying to me when Paul has to eliminate him," I thundered. Bella's mouth opened in a silent scream of horror as I turned on my heel. I felt the eyes on me as I opened driver's side of Sam and Emily's car. Emily shot Sam a glance in the night and then scurried over to the passenger's side. I twisted the key in the ignition and smiled as the new engine roared to life. "The Cullen's" looked mad, The Pack ran into the forest looking for Paul no doubt, and Emily and I were gone, racing back to her house.

"So…that was intense," Emily started, tapping the glass of the window with her fingernail.

"No babe, that's Friday night," I responded hotly. Her laugh seemed to ring through the small car. I was going way to fast, 110 MPH down the 50 MPH zone. By instinct I started towards the cliffs, heading for the home Paul and I shared until Emily stopped me.

"Tala the house!" she called still laughing.

"Crap," I muttered, turning sharply into the gravel driveway. Embry, Jacob, Quil, Sam, and Paul stood in the front yard. I should have known they would beat us here. I wondered where Seth and Leah had vanished too. The boy's chest were bare and Paul had on faded blue jeans. God he was hot.

~*~

PAUL'S POV:

I heard the car door slam, crystal clear. Then again I'd heard the car from a block away. I turned my head ever so slightly and I saw Tala hopping out of the car. She pressed a button on the keys and the car beeped before she threw them to Sam.

"You ok?" she asked, genuine concern coloring her tone as she made her way towards me. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. "You sure?" she coaxed, pressing a hand to my heart and letting the other wound around my neck. Instead of answering I kissed her, letting my lips linger on her soft skin before sliding my tongue into her mouth. The embrace lasted a while, before Tala whimpered in longing, causing the guys to laugh. She pulled away from me quickly, embarrassed. I slung an arm over her shoulder and pressed her closer to me. I inhaled the scent of her. Tala smelled like the ocean, the ocean and the earth. She was beautiful in every sense of the word.

Her black hair was in a tight bun, so I could better gaze upon her face, but her bangs still fell onto her forehead in wisps. Her lips were set in a soft pout, and her hazel eyes rested on Emily. Emily is talking I realized.

"…So since they'll be on patrol all night, Kim's coming over and everything, I see no reason for you not to come!"

"Yeah but they'll come home at like two in the morning so it's not all night," Tala muttered.

"Ok then…Jared and Paul will just come to our house to get you guys then, or we can have a group sleep over," Emily rambled, obviously not too fond of idea of Tala in our house alone. I agreed with that sentiment but I didn't know how much safer she'd be with Emily and Kim. If it wasn't a vampire or werewolf she was up against Tala could handle herself.

"What do you think baby?" Tala asked turning to me.

"I think you should go. Have fun," I added with a smile.

"Will you come get me after?" she asked, smirking now.

"Naturally," I returned.

"Now that that's settled can we get a move on?" Sam asked. Tala scowled and I pressed my lips to hers.

"Love you, be safe," she breathed against my mouth.

"I'll do my best…and love you too," I whispered back when I was sure my Pack was out of earshot. I gave her one last kiss before bounding into the trees, missing her already.

~*~

Tala's POV:

Emily's kitchen was bright and open, even when the rest of the house was black because we hadn't bothered to turn on a light switch there. "Em you got any vodka?" I asked, already opening drawers.

"Yeah above the stove," she replied.

"Nice jeans Tala," another voice called. Why hadn't I noticed Kim's presence?"

"Thanks Hun," I answered, pulling the vodka down from the cabinet. "Ya'll want some?" I asked grabbing two shot glasses and a regular cup.

"Sure," they chimed in union. I was kind of surprised Emily wanted some; she's like the mama of The Pack. Not me though. She'd always just be my best friend.

I poured the fire liquid into the shot glasses and passed them to the girls, and then I filled the cup completely.

"Paul is gonna be really happy when he comes to get you isn't he?" Kim asked.

"Paul's always happy to see me, but yeah I'm going to be wasted and horny," I joked taking a gulp of my drink, and enjoying the burn. I watched as Emily sucked on her shot and eventually drained the glass.

"More please!" she sang. I noted that Kim hadn't drunk hers…

~*~

PAUL'S POV:

"AH! Yeah Emily take it off," Tala said screaming with laughter. Something that sounded like stripper music played in the background, seeming to shake the house.

"I think you've taken enough off for the both of us," Emily said between spasms of giggles. Oh God, I thought, phasing immediately back into my natural form once Sam gave the ok and did the same. I grabbed my jeans and threw them on before racing into the house. Sam and Jared were hot on my trail, but the others remained outside.

"Paul's here!" Tala exclaimed, jumping up and down. The only clothes that remained on her were her undergarments, and her hair was now out of it's holds plastered to her face and flowing down her back. The black, hot pink trimmed bra restrained her breast as best it could when they bounced as she announced my return. Thankfully, her panties looked more like booty shorts, but it still showed too much skin for my liking—in front of others anyway. Thankfully, the others were either girls or imprinted. Tala did a cartwheel to get closer to me and I caught a flash of nipple as she landed before me. Her russet skin, lighter then mine, was intoxicating. Her shirt was slung over a lamp nearby and I grabbed it quickly.

"Put this on," I hissed at her.

"Oh no! Are you mad at me? Kim! Kim! He's mad! He's not happy!" she groaned. I almost laughed—almost.

"She's a hoot," Emily said, not able to rain in her own laughter.

"Really Tala? Maybe it will help if I told him that you've been asking for him since your second glass of vodka," Kim chuckled, as Jared helped her put on her jacket.

"He's mad," Tala cried again. She fell onto the couch with a muted thud and brushed the hair from the left side of her face, and then she flipped it so her shoulder was bare. My eyes traveled lower and now I could see the airbrushed-looking star tattoo peaking out of the waistband of her underwear. I felt myself begin to harden at the sight.

"Time to go," I grumbled, grabbing her elbow and hauling her off the couch. She stumbled slightly, and then taking another step almost completely fell. "Oh God," I huffed. I opened my arms to her and a look of understanding came over her face. With one delicate pounce she was in my arms, legs wrapped around my waist with a cobra's hold.

"Look Paul I'm a vampire," she whispered, biting playfully at my neck.

"Not funny," I muttered, stepping out the front door and waving good-bye to the Jake, Collin, Brady, and Embry.

"But kinda sexy right?" she purred. I couldn't meet her piercing eyes as I put her in the passenger's seat of our car.

"Very sexy, but just because it's you, not the vampire shit," I relented, getting in the driver's seat and starting the car.

"Oh God," Tala said almost hardly audible.

"What did you just say?" I asked, raising my eyebrows, and stepping on the gas as we raced down the street.

"You fucking heard me, Paul," she practically moaned. My head snapped to the right to look at her and my mouth popped open in a silent cry of longing. Tala's underwear were lying on the floor of my old black Volvo, her legs were spread and elevated on my dashboard as her index finger circled her clit. My cock twitched. How did she do that so fast?

By instinct I sped up the car trying to get home faster. "Are we in a bit of a hurry Paul?" Tala asked seductively. I laughed a nervous laugh as she her thumb began to stroke the growing lump in my pants. The tendons in my hands stuck out when my hold on the steering wheel tightened, as she unzipped and unbuttoned my jeans.

"Paul you taste so fucking good," she whispered, her tongue kissing the head of my cock. My right hand tangled in her hair as her head began to bob up and down, taking me almost completely in her mouth. "Your huge," she complained, licking down my length and then letting her wet tongue lightly brushing my balls before returning her attention to my tip.

"Fuck," I cried surging upwards. I felt my cock hit the back of her throat, and then heard the muffled gag before her hands pushed my hips back with what she called force. "Sorry baby," I apologized.

"Your fine. Oh and you passed the house," she added, looking around.

"Fuck," I muttered again. I turned the car around quickly; grabbing her arm so the cars jerk didn't make her hit the window.

~*~

TALA'S POV:

I couldn't help but smile seeing Paul's eager expression as he sat down on the bed. I reached behind me and unhooked my bra with practiced hands. I sauntered over to Paul and straddled him, completely naked in the cold night air. His lips found mine with ease, and I deepened the kiss when his fingertips brushed my nipples, making them tighten instantly. His hot skin felt amazing against mine and I couldn't help but moan into his mouth when I felt his fingers at the lips of my pussy, spreading me to his liking.

I didn't want him to stop touching me and an involuntary frown was plastered on my face when he stopped to remove his jeans. Paul chuckled and I remembered that he could see me perfectly in the darkness; as soon as his pants hit the floor his fingers continued to probe me, two pumping in and out with fast movements, his thumb jamming into my clit.

"Paul I'm gonna collapse," I warned as I felt the pleasure escalating. Amazing orgasms and alcohol don't mix well—wait that's a lie… either way, my knees were going to buckle. I could practically feel his smirk as his free arm wound around my waist to lift me carefully on the bed. I had to admire his technique, because as he did this, his other hand never stopped working. I let one of my hands clutch the sheets as Paul removed his thumb from my bundle of nerves and replaced it with his tongue.

"Oh shit," I murmured, my other hand winding in his hair and urging him closer.

"Damn you taste great," he answered, burying his face even further inside me.

"Oh good doggy," I said through clenched teeth as he continued to lap at my warmth. Paul's only reaction to my comment was curving his pumping fingers so they went directly into my G-spot. He knows me way to well, I thought bitterly as the muscles in my legs began to clench when the spasms began to rock through me. "Stop," I begged, not sure I could take the ecstasy that was now crashing over me in almost overwhelming waves. He moved faster, his tongue flicking across my clit and drinking in my wetness with inhuman speed. "S-s-top," I stuttered out even though my body was being racked with mind-blowing orgasms. Just as I reached my peak, the high of all highs, he stopped before I could ride it out.

"What the hell?" I demanded, not even enough energy to sit up.

"You said stop," he grunted, moving to enter me.

"Paul no! Not so soon, I'm utterly sp—" but it was too late he was inside me, beginning to thrust with irresistible movements. I moaned as he pulled me on top of him, no longer giving me the luxury of lying down to enjoy the sensations all the more, and more importantly to hide my face. This angle also let him bury himself deeper within my folds and as soon as I was angled to his liking I couldn't stop the profanity that escaped my lips.

"Fuck." Ever since the first time we'd made love I never felt completely whole except when Paul was filling me like this, so completely. I feel his lips brush my collarbone, and his strong hands grasping my waist, supporting my weight completely.

"I love you," he murmurs, so softly I can't be sure it was real. My fingers go to his hair again and I throw back my head as he shoves into me particularly hard. Then I feel it, the sweet fire that starts in the apex of my thighs and spreads throughout my entire being. My walls clench around Paul and he moans in pleasure but he doesn't cum. I knew he wouldn't, he has amazing stamina but I'm tired.

"Paul," I gasp, my fingernails drive into his flesh as I cum violently on him. He's panting lightly, and I know he's close. The fire's starting again, threatening to overcome me completely. In record time my walls are clenching around him again, this is what he needs, and we come together, screaming out each other's name. I'm sweating and my breathing is ragged. I fall off of Paul my body was limp. If not before, I am now completely spent. My eyes close without my permission as soon as my head hits the pillow. I feel his arms wrap around me and I nuzzle my head into the crook of his neck with much effort. I'm burning up, his body heat is too much to bear and the sheets are covering me. Seeming to read my mind he pushes the sheets off of me and with barley jostling me, opens the window. Now I'm pressing myself into him, the perfect night. Or so I thought, until I heard the howling outside.

I knew it was pointless but my hold on him tightens. "No, Please no," I begged. I hated it every single time he had to leave, but I absolutely loathed it when he had to leave after we had sex. It made me feel used, and abandoned more then ever.

"You no I have to," Paul said softly, he sounded pained. On pure will power alone I relaxed my hands, which clung to him so desperately. He got up slowly. The bed squeaked as he dismounted and I forced my eyes open as he bent down to look at me.

"I really, really, really love you," Paul whispered, kissing my forehead lightly. I sighed angrily as the howls erupted in the night again. Just like that he was gone, disappearing out the window with one last apologetic glance. I pressed a hand to my cheek and then taking a deep breath forced myself out of the relaxing bed and went to the bathroom. I turned the shower on and stepped into the cold water. I scrubbed at my skin washing away the 'used' feeling as the water turned to a scalding hot. I didn't move to turn it down, the ridiculous warmth reminded me of Paul. I grabbed the washcloth that hung around the nozzle and doused it in boiling water before bringing it to my face. Two coats of shampoo and one coat of conditioner later I forced myself away from the comfort the shower offered. Stepping out onto the fluffy pink rug I had bought solely to annoy Paul I draped the snow-white towel around my body, taking the smaller version of said towel to wrap around my sopping hair. As I moved forward, off the bubble gum colored rug the tiles of the bathroom floor were cold on my feet. I scurried onto the carpet of my bedroom and noticed my phone was vibrating. Without checking the caller ID I flipped it open, thankful to have caught it before the last ring.

"Hello?" I chirped.

"Tala?" came Bella's timid voice.

"What do you want?" I demanded shock the only thing that kept me from hanging up my phone.

"Please just hear me out! Tala you were like my sister! Please don't let all that go downhill because you don't agree with my decision on…um…Edward," she pleaded in a rush.

"Bella, I don't know. It's just too hard," I croaked, suddenly longing for old times when everything was simple, I didn't know about vampires, and Rose and Bella were just my good friends that for some reason couldn't stand each other. Now both of them were my enemies and I hated it.

"The Tala I knew never turned something down because it was hard. Please? I miss you. Just come and visit." She whispered.

"Bella…I…I don't have much free time. Paul wouldn't want me around you," I said, feeling ashamed at how much control Paul held over me.

"Well were is he now?" Bella said smartly.

"On patrol," I said instantly.

"Then come now! I'm at the Cullen's but at least this way you could see Rose too—without Paul. I promise they're safe! They're good people. I mean think about it, all the times Rose had you alone—never once did she come close to hurting you." Bella rambled.

I didn't know how much time I had left before Paul would return but all the other times it's been at least four hours. My mind was now painfully alert, the grogginess from sleep and alcohol somehow vanishing regrettably. I bit my lip with the inner conflict. I had missed Bella and Rose desperately, and now, pettily, I wanted to do something rebelliously like this to almost get back at Paul for leaving, though I knew he had no choice.

"See you in fifteen," I say clicking the phone shut.

~*~

PAUL'S POV

I felt the normal fire that heat my muscles, and then I'm Phased.

_What is it?_ I ask in time with Jacob. We trot to where the entire Pack is gathered, and reach it at around the same time.

_As you know, Bella and Edward's wedding is next week. I want to go and look around the Cullen's house. Make sure it will be safe—as safe as it can be with a houseful of vampires—and maybe have a chat with Edward. None of us want a replay of tonight with Tala and Bella. I want all the Pack there just in case they try something, though I doubt it, and any thoughts?_ Sam drawled.

Separate growls erupted and a few groans but rather then that no one said anything. Sam didn't really give us time to. He takes the lead, Jacob at his heel. I fall behind Jacob, thankful when we cut through the woods. It will save more time and I can get home to Tala faster. Tala… I quickly cut off the thought and start thinking about football.

_Paul I don't get why you don't just tell Tala what happened. _

_Shut up Leah. _

_What? It's a huge revelation! You are the first known Pack Member to imprint after you dated her for a while. It's like you fell in imprint. _

_Shut up Leah. _Truth be told I didn't want Tala to feel like she had to stay with me just because I imprinted. She has a choice, no strings attached_. _

_Aw so sickeningly romantic. You were better before. _

_Shut up Leah. _

_Both of you shut up!_ Sam roared. I hadn't been looking around us. Now I saw we were maybe fifty yards from the Cullen's. If I listen I can already hear voices from inside the disgusting house. I growl despite myself. I hate vampires.

"He'll still smell it!" Bella's light voice rang. Bella was there? It's like four in the morning.

"Yeah he's a werewolf you won't lose the scent with ease." A deeper voice added.

"I'll burn my clothes if I have to." My mind refused to work, I refused to accept what I already knew, and my feet sped towards the voice that sounded a thousand times better then angels singing.

_PAUL STOP!_ I whimpered when Sam's voice sounded in my head. I froze mid-step.

_It's her_ I said, stunned. The Pack seemed to nod in agreement but I had to wait, now only about twenty yards from the bright white door.

_Don't do anything rash. _Sam growled.

_Fine can we go get my girlfriend out of the houseful of death bringers now? _I thundered, anger pulsing in my every word.

_Since the other option is risking Tala's life, and having you resent me forever, …yes._ That's all it took; one small word that sent me surging towards the house full of vampires, the Pack right behind me.

"Tala what do you do when Paul and you fight?" Edward asked suddenly, in an almost scared voice.

"Uh… we yell, and throw things, and then we have make up sex and get over it," Tala said in a serious tone. Vampire laughs sounded from all around but I knew they heard our footsteps and smelled us. I could tell by the almost undetectable undertone to her voice that Tala felt awkward

.

_What's going on? Why is she with them? She snuck out of the house? What the hell? If they hurt my imprint I swear to God…_

"Brace yourself," Edward warned, about five seconds before I hit the door, full force, tearing it from its hinges. None of the leeches looked even slightly surprised, but Bella and Tala screamed.

"Oh my God," Tala groaned in a terrified voice. I growled up at the blonde vampire, she was closest to her. Her eyes narrowed but she took a step back.

"Translate for him," Tala demanded Edward in a small voice. The vamp exhaled but looked at me as if concentrating.

_What the hell are you doing here?_ My own voice rumbled inside my head.

_Relax_. I was only mildly aware of Sam's voice when I heard the bronze haired mind reader repeat my words—though he edited the cursing. Tala gulped and then answered—

"I just wanted to see Bella and Rose" she squeaked. "I didn't think you'd let me come to and from Forks as I pleased so I decided to keep it from the Pack, just this once I mean I don't like feeling controlled…" she let the rest of her sentence trail of when a growl sounded throughout the Pack, mine the loudest.

_Paul we need to leave now! I don't trust your temper and I don't want you to hurt your imprint, it's not a good feeling_ Sam said in a low voice, mentally wincing at the last part, images of years back as he attacked the love of his life flooded his mind, washing through the rest of the Pack's mind as well. His voice was colored with authority and I had no choice but to obey. I took one last fleeting glance at Tala as I trudged after the rest of my Pack, staring at all the vampires in turn, daring them to touch her.

~*~

TALA'S POV

"You knew!" I accused, my outrage seeping into my words. All the leeches hung their heads, refusing to meet my eye. I had made leeway, I was starting, very slightly, to accept Bella's decision, and reaccept Rose, and maybe the rest of the 'family'. Yeah that was over.

"Rose?" I hissed. Rose was my best friend, along with Emily and Bella. Or at least she used to be. So how could she have let this happen?

"Sorry, Tala," she murmured.

"Sorry? You're sorry?" I said, my hysteria coming out.

"We're all sorry Tala we thought he would find out anyway. We had no idea how mad Paul would be and we certainly had no idea he imprinted on you!" Edward said calmly.

"What are you talking about? Paul hasn't imprinted on me," I said almost bitterly.

"Yes he did," Edward replied patiently, lifting an eyebrow in a knowing way.

That's when it hit me. Edward read Paul's mind. He had imprinted on me, just never told me. But then Edward knew Paul didn't tell me… He was giving me something to use as leverage for the fight with Paul. Even though Edward couldn't read my mind (guess Bella and I have a few things in common) I knew that he knew I understood.

"I have to go," I barked, grabbing my jacket and racing towards the door.

"Tala wait!" Rosalie pleaded. I felt her frosty hands on my shoulder, holding me in place. One of my hands was on the doorknob, my other tightening its hold on my jacket.

"Let go of me," I said deliberately, my eyes staring at her fingers like they were radioactive. She hesitated and then let her hand drop.

"Tala!" Bella called after me.

"I'll…see you later," I said through clenched teeth

.

My legs were quivering lightly as I stepped into the old truck. He had imprinted on me? No way. That's…um…awesome? Hadn't I always wanted this? I wanted Paul to be mine forever, yes, but now it seemed…different. Why hadn't he told me?

~*~

PAUL'S POV:

My mind was still fogged with questions when Tala walked in. She dropped her keys on the white counter and stormed past me like _she_ was mad. I was absolutely fuming. Not only had she put herself in danger but completely lied to not only me but the entire Pack. My body was shaking only lightly, yet I waited a few seconds before following her into our living room.

"What were you thinking?" I said, forcing a calm tone into my voice.

"I was thinking that I wanted to see my friends! I just moved down to La Push thinking it would be temporary. Rose and Bella were my friends first: before you were there. For God's sake, I lived with Charlie for six years, Bella one year, and I should be allowed to see them," she lashed out, as if her answer was prepared previously.

"Ok. Tala you could have told me. I would have taken you! Instead you went into a house full of leeches _alone_," I said deliberately, pressing my fingers forcefully to my temple, trying to calm myself.

"Well why did I have to tell you?" she said carelessly.

"Um let's see… so you'll be safe!" I thundered, now throwing my hands in the air and ignoring my trembling frame. "So you won't die! So I won't have to live without you! And since when do we keep secrets?" A smirk appeared on her breathtaking face as if I had said exactly what she had anticipated.

"You know I didn't think we kept secrets either," she said softly.

"What are you—…" then it clicked, the mind reading leech, my imprint.

"Why didn't you tell me?' she said aggressively. "What were you gaining at keeping it hushed up? Huh? And if your going to keep a secret that seriously concerns me I feel no shame about going over to the Cullen's without telling you when it in no way concerned you!" Tala spat.

"DOESN'T CONCERN ME?" I shouted in a voice that boomed throughout our small house. Tala didn't move a muscle.

"That's right." She replied in a strangled voice. "Just butt the hell out," she demanded, turning to stride from the room. I couldn't stop myself I lunged forward. My hand locked around her small wrist and yanked her towards me. Tala crashed against my hard chest. She looked up slowly, glaring at me with such anger filled eyes my inner rage ignited once again.

"Everything you do is a concern to me. You will not go over there again," I said in a dangerous voice, so cold I hardly recognized it as my own.

"Don't you dare try to tell me what I can and cannot do." She whispered angrily. For a moment I questioned why her body seemed to be shuddering so uncontrollably, until I realized that it was only because she was pressed against me. I released one of her wrist to slap her hard across the face. To me it had been quite gentle but it made a loud whacking sound that barley registered with me as I grabbed up her wrist once again. Tala wasn't backing down from me. The red handprint on her stunning face was shining against her deeply tanned skin. A look of determination was set on her face, blazing in her eyes and I had the sneaking suspicion that she was trying not to cry. I tried, and failed to rain in my fury. Tala didn't make a move to get away from me; she didn't so much as struggle to get out of my (what I knew to be) ridiculously strong grip.

"I will tell you, and you will obey," I hissed, tightening my grip on her before I slung her away from me, barley noting the loud thud as she hit the wall. I was hardly out the door when I felt the heat signifying my eruption into my wolf form.

~*~

TALA

I slumped to the ground in a miserable heap as the weight of what had just happened sunk in. My shoulder hurt, and burned like fire from where I hit the wall and both my wrist were bruised terribly, his fingerprints etched into my skin. My cheek stung something awful but this was kid stuff for me. I'd had worse from my stepfather when I was a child, much worse, but this hurt worse— much worse. I actually loved Paul. I knew it was wrong to let myself love. I couldn't help it. In his defense Paul didn't know about the awful beatings my seemingly perfect- Elder step-dad handed out so many years ago, but I had trusted him. I had trusted Paul, never to lay a hand on me in a negative way.

I grunted with the effort of standing and trudged towards my room. My eyelids were heavy now, protesting to reopen each time I blinked. I threw a pillow outside the room and smiled when it landed on the small jean couch in our living room.

Then I shut the door to our bedroom, hoping Paul would take the hint and stay on the couch tonight. I put on my flannel pajamas and fell onto the soft bed. My foot brushed something wet and I flinched away. I looked down, yawning, and was reminded of the mind-blowing sex we'd had. A wave of shock rocked through me when it truly hit that a few hours ago Paul and I had been making love. I thought seriously about getting up and changing the sheets, but eventually dismissed the thought. My eyes closed and sleep claimed me.

It was still early when I woke up. I'd only gotten about four hours of sleep; and only now did I realize how much damage Paul had caused. My dreams had been blurred with images of his enraged face, and the ringing noise that had filled my ears when I slammed against the wall. I stripped myself of my top and studied the damage in my bathroom mirror. My fingers slid across the deep black, blue, and even a little red that patterned my shoulder and some of my back. I pushed on my bruise lightly and realized that my shoulder was dislocated. I gritted my teeth and pushed. With a pop it snapped back into place. I grabbed the sink to steady myself as the pain coursed through my body. There was a shadow of a bruise across my cheek yet since it was my face it was especially sensitive.

I tore myself from the mirror and started shuffling through my drawers. I pulled out a jean mini skirt, and moved to take out one of my strapless shirts but thought harder about the bruise and yanked out a light, long-sleeved blue shirt. I tugged them on thoughtlessly and pulled my hair into a perky ponytail. This outfit wasn't really me but I didn't care. I rotated my arm and felt my shoulder blade move. I winced still sore. When I peeked cautiously out my door I was pleased to see that Paul wasn't there. It was Saturday, no work. I didn't feel very hopeful that Paul wouldn't pop up at some point, and I didn't feel like seeing him. I contemplated it for a moment before snatching up my keys and driving towards Emily's.

It was raining out and the water hit my windshield in great globs. I squinted to see through it and made a mental note to ask Paul to go and get the windshield wiper fixed. I turned into Emily's driveway and checked my watch. It was only ten but I knew she'd be up and about. I gave the door three loud rasps. Imagine my surprise when Paul's topless form opened the door.

"Oh," I breathed, taking in his appearance. There were bags under his eyes that couldn't be from lack of sleep since he didn't need that much anyway. He looked haggard to a new degree, and tracks were on his cheeks, left over by the tears. Not even my arm protesting in pain could stop me from falling onto his chest and winding my upper limbs around him. He sighed and buried his nose in my hair, then he breathed deeply against my hair and hugged me to him, kissing the top of my head.

"I'm so sorry," he said softly. I nodded into his chest and kissed the smooth skin there.

"Ok," I relented having forgiven him the second I saw how much it had troubled him. I felt his finger being placed under my chin and then the added pressure as he made me look up at him.

"Really," he mouthed. I nodded, standing on my tiptoes to brush his lips against mine. Paul seemed startled by this sudden display of affection but was far from rejecting it as he pressed his mouth hungrily to mine.

"You're kissing him?" someone said loudly. I looked around Paul and saw Kim; standing there with her mouth hanging open.

"Mind your own damn business Kim," Paul said warningly.

"Lay off my girl!" Jared screamed from the kitchen, the same warning tone in his voice.

"Are you kidding me Tally? He _beat _you," Kim continued.

"I wouldn't call that a beating. It could have been worse," I interjected.

"Yeah. So let's just wait around until it does get worse why don't we?" she shot back.

"There's no 'we' in this you can take off any time," I said grudgingly. Kim looked terribly offended but I just rolled my eyes at her, moving from the doorstep to find Emily in the kitchen. The unscarred side of her face lit up when she saw me only to transform again when Kim walked into the room. Jared was balancing on two legs of a chair, Sam was just behind Emily looking weary, Paul and Jared were trailing in slowly, and Jared and I were the only ones not glaring at Kim.

"What exactly did I miss?" I wondered aloud. Emily flashed a look at me and opened her mouth to answer just as my cell phone buzzed; signifying the call I was receiving.

**This story gets better...lol. Please R&R **


	2. Unexpected Development

**Ok everyone thanks for reading. this is like mixed with the movie four brothers! **

~*~

TALA POV:

"Hello?" I asked into my sleek silver cell.

"Tala?" came the unsure whisper. My mouth opened but no noise came out. I looked like a fish out of water as my lips opened and closed repeatedly. The group around the room had frozen, staring at me with concern and confusion. Paul patted my back as if he was trying to force the words out of my throat. I drew a ragged breathe before speaking.

"Adrian?" I whispered. It couldn't be her. It was impossible.

"Yes. Um…where are you?" she asked feebly. What kind of question was that? You've been dead for three years!

"I'm…I'm…" Oh God where was I?

"You're at my house," Sam coaxed. That brought me out of my stupor, even if it did unnerve me that all the werewolves could hear my conversation.

"I'm at Sam and Emily's house…you don't know them…" Paul hesitantly put an arm around my waist to steady me as I swayed.

"No but I can found out. Stay there, I will be there soon hermana`," she said. I heard the click of the phone as she hung up.

"Adrian…on the phone…Dear God…" and everything went dark.

~*~

Paul POV:

"Tally!" I cried in alarm as her phone fell from her fingertips and her body slumped against mine. I picked her up bridal style without really thinking about it and tried to push passed Kim when she blocked the way to the living room.

"Poor thing! She passed out from all the trauma she's had to endure!" Kim was griping as I laid Tala down gently on the couch.

"What the hell was that all about?" I declared.

"She said Adrian," Emily softly murmured, sounding thunderstruck.

"So what?" I demanded.

"Hello everybody!" My eyes flashed to Embry as he entered the house but then I focused once again on Emily.

"It's her sister Paul."

"Tala doesn't have sister." I knew I sounded as if I was explaining something to an uncooperative child but I couldn't help it.

"I take it she never told you," Emily snapped with a slight edge to her voice now. "She had a sister. Adrian. Then their step—something happened and she died. That's half the reason Tala ran away and eventually started living with Charlie. She really never told you?" My stomach plummeted to the ground and not even Embry's expression of 'WTF did I miss' could cheer me up.

"No. No she didn't tell me," I practically mouthed. Why hadn't she told me? I was her boyfriend! I was the one she loved. A touch of betrayal washed through me and I reached up to nonchalantly scratch the back of my head, feeling the eyes on me. I glanced down at Tala's sleeping form and immediately became transfixed. The way her perfect bosom moved up and down with her slow breaths, and her hair fell in her face, a face that radiated peace. I took a step closer towards her, to brush the hair away.

"Oh no! Jared go protect her he's closing in," Kim piped up.

I couldn't help the undeniably vicious snarl that escaped my lips at her words. I loved Tala she was my life. No one knew how bad I felt about what I did. Every time I blinked I saw my faded red hand print on her perfect copper skin. The second voices didn't fill my ears the sound of her hitting the wall did. Being so maddeningly in love does crazy things to a person…not that that explains what I did. Maybe it was the fact that Jared had head what I was feeling earlier that kept him from approaching me, maybe it was my warning growl, either way he didn't move.

"Kim, Tala has chosen to forgive Paul. You can stop making those remarks or you can leave my house." Sam's voice was soft, completely calm, but Kim fell silent just the same. I was becoming lost once again in the wonder that is Tala's flawless body when the doorbell rang. The two musical notes were like a knife that pierced my heart. To me it signified all the lies, all the deceit, and all the things Tala didn't trust me enough to tell me. The room was silent for a couple heartbeats. All that could be heard was the slow breath Kim exhaled. I looked around the room, wondering who would be the brave soul to answer the door.

"I'll get it," came a soft whisper behind me.

"The hell you will Tala," I murmured, whipping around to look at her. She smiled at me and lifted her eyebrow. Her expression very obviously said 'Oh yeah? And whose gonna stop me?' Say what you want about my baby but the girl had guts. She slid the rubber band out of her hair and ran a hand through the dark locks. She stood from the couch with only the slightest waver to her step; obviously this wasn't her first time waking up after a faint spell. Tala closed her eyes for a moment before wrenching the door open to reveal a girl that could have been her twin.

"Oh my god! Tala es realmente usted!" the girl cried. The language wasn't Quileute of that I was sure. Spanish I assumed. After all Tala's mom was Mexican.

"Si. Querido Dios Adrian," Tala breathed. The girl took a step forward and then threw herself onto Tala. My automatic reaction was to protect my imprint but I passed my lunge towards her off as enthusiasm at meeting her sister.

"Oh I'm sorry Paul. Adrian…this is Paul. Paul this is Adrian… my sister," Tala sniffed. She was always afraid to show her emotion. She chocked back her tears with ease, gently prying her sister away and pointing at me. Adrian stared at me for a moment, her eyes going wide and unconsciously traveling down my toned chest. I smiled and laughed inwardly but refused to let the chuckle actually escape my lips because Tala was giving me the 'do it and I swear…' look. Adrian swooned under the sight of my smile and I bit my lip when the laughter tried to burst out of me as she motioned soundlessly towards me and back to Tala.

"Oh sorry," Tala muttered, catching on.

"Adrian Paul is my…uh…boyfriend." I knew why Tala stuttered. Boyfriend hardly seemed like a strong enough word.

"Hi I'm her sister. But I guess she already said that. She says…a lot," Adrian winced as she concluded her sentence, probably shouting 'el stupido' in her head. I couldn't help the laughter this time but it wasn't too loud.

"Hey I'm Paul. Nice to meet you." I grinned, flashing a set of white teeth, extending my hand, and winking. This time the possibility of two people fainting in the same hour seemed very real so I made a mental note to keep all my harmless flirting to a minimum. As she shook my hand with a comparatively weak grip I noticed the astound differences between her and Tala. She looked younger; naturally but there was more then that. Her eyes shone with the innocence that Tala could never achieve. Adrian's nose was slightly longer, her complexion not quite as pretty, and her body not quite as…curvaceous? No developed was probably a better word.

"Wow Tala te conseguiste un hombre ... un hombre sexy" Adrian whispered, truly finding her voice at last. She said it under her breath, to Tala. Little did she know more than half the room could hear every word.

"Si," Tala responded with a small grin tugging at the corners of her sexy, full lips as she looked at me. "Everyone this is Adrian. Adrian this is Kim, Jared, Sam, Emily (the nicest woman ever), and Embry (myself adopted little brother)," she introduced one by one. Embry was eyeing Adrian with obvious appreciation. To be honest I wouldn't mind him getting a girlfriend. Maybe it would stop him from having the occasional (explicit) fantasy about my imprint. Little brother my ass.

"Oh you guys can I have just a minute alone with her?" Tala asked boldly. This earned vigorous nods from all around the room. Emily was practically jumping off the walls with excitement and pushed Sam and the others into the kitchen. I followed, giving Tala's hand a squeeze as I passed and straining my ears to hear the second I had officially left. I wasn't surprised at the first words spoken.

"Tala! That is the hottest guy I have ever seen!" Adrian said, lust coating her speech.

"Yeah he is," Tala said. I could hear the smile in her voice and I huffed a laugh when she made a very appealing purring sound, knowing I could and would be listening.

"But he's taken. What about the other guy? The one that didn't have girl standing beside him." Adrian said lowly. I chanced a glance at Embry and had to literally bite my fist to keep the hilarity locked up. His chest was puffed out, and he was smiling broadly.

"He's single but he's not like us Ade. He's…sensitive," Tala said lowly.

"What about your little toy? Is he not?" Adrian now sounded bored, completely indifferent and her Spanish accent came out thick.

"He's not a boy toy Adrian. He's not like the others. And no very much not sensitive." Tala said in a very low whisper. "And why are we wasting time talking about this? You were supposed to be dead!"

"No! You were dead! When we got separated in Detroit I went back to the Mercer's! Jack was still heartbroken about you naturally but he still let me in. Bobby stayed for a little while then took off after Angel. The Evelyn got murdered and all of them came back. They managed to kill the one at fault but now Bobby's more badass then ever and Jack is dead," the words spilled out of Tala's sisters' mouth.

"…Jack's…dead?" Tala chocked. "He can't be. Bobby was there…"

"He's dead. Shot by Victor Sweet's boys." Adrian sounded cold. "I know you loved him even when you randomly dumped his ass."

"I didn't randomly dump him! We weren't right for each other! I was involved with gangs then and he was so…nice,' Tala was truly sobbing now. I'd never heard/ seen her shed a tear before so admittedly I was clueless. I couldn't handle the sound of her tears for more than maybe half a minute and despite Emily moving toward me in protest once she realized what I was going to do but I moved back into the living room. Tala was on the couch, her head in between her hands as her body shook with her grief. Adrian was standing, looking down at her sister with something almost like disgust.

Sweetie," I coaxed, touching Tala's hair gently. She looked up slowly, misery beyond obvious in her unimaginable pretty face.

"He's dead," was all she managed to say before she broke down, surrendering to the tears for once. I'd never seen this side of her before and, admittedly, I had no clue how to handle it. I patted her back awkwardly, and coughed because the only thing that filled the silence was the sound of her heart wrenching cries. I tried to push away the illegitimate jealousy that boiled in my chest when I thought about how hard she was crying over an ex. I continued my uneasy patting until I felt Emily pushing angrily past me. With and irritated shove she had moved past me, and slapped my hand from Tala's back. Obviously I could have stopped her if I needed to but truthfully I was thankful to have an excuse to bring my ministrations to an end.

Emily sat next to Tala, brushing my imprints hair behind her ear and stroking her back as Tala pressed her face into Emily's chest and stained her shirt. I wished that I could offer that kind of comfort to her, and knew that imprinted or not I'd always just be Paul Khesney, total crew up and emotionally detached basturd.


	3. Dealing

**Ok lemon in this one…kinda?!! More explanations 2…lol. Please R&R**

*~*

Paul POV:

"So anyway after Jack died I came back up here. Cruella De Vil's soul mate— AKA our step father—told me you were dead. I always assumed you were just locked up or something. But the very next day I heard someone saying that a Tala Zeta beat up some home town hero jock for picking on a retard. I knew it was you. But then I just thought you wanted to start I fight. I didn't realize you'd gone soft," Adrian spat.

I was tempted to turn around and slap the bitch back into her place but I knew that wouldn't please Tala; who was still crying.

"Gone soft? I have a soul Adrian. Maybe you should invest in one too," she said, voice cracking.

"Hm…there was a time where you could kill and not blink an eye. Have you learned nothing from the streets? Don't get close to anyone. You've gotten way to comfortable Tala. Don't come crying to me when it all disappears. Wow Bobby and Angel are in for a shock…their gonna come down soon. You remind them of Jack I think. It was nice catching up sis but I have to go. I have a business meeting," Adrian said loudly, as if to drown out the noise of Tala crying. The room had gone very quiet. Tala killing? I knew she was practically fearless…and I knew she was able to block her emotions off excruciatingly well but I never saw her as a killer. When the clang of the door closing post Adrian's departure sounded in our ears everyone turned slowly to Tala.

"Tala, honey, what did Adrian mean?" I asked quietly.

"Sh!" Emily ordered. Tala stood up abruptly, dabbed at her eyes with her sleeves, and _left. _We all watched her go, not quite comprehending.

"Did she just…?" Embry asked vaguely.

"Yeah." I was dreading going home. In my experience when Tala made a conscience decision to become detached it was hello queen ice bitch good bye my amazing imprint.

"I better go…" I said quietly.

"Be nice to her Paul!" Emily whispered.

"I love how you all see me as a heartless manic," I hissed. No matter how little I cared about others people problems Tala will always be my number one priority.

"Yes now where would we get that idea?" Kim said sarcastically. I shot a look of loathing over my shoulder before taking of my jeans and phasing, glad for my body heat kept me warm since it was raining, freezing weather, and pretty much pitch black.

~*~

Tala POV:

I heard the door swing open and after one failed attempt at composing myself I gave up. Jack was dead? At one point in time…he was my life. Well actually…from the time I was eleven to sixteen I was focused on keeping me and my sister alive but I loved him and if I would have stayed in Detroit Jack would be alive. Period.

"Tala?" Paul sounded shocked. He came and wrapped his warm arms around my shoulders sitting next to me on the cold kitchen floor. I mentally bitched slapped the part of me that would always long for Jack instead. My head fell onto his chest, inches away from his nipple. A sob broke out from my chest and his arms tightened.

"He...was…my…everything." The simple sentence took me at least a minute to gag out and my mind refused to compute that this probably wasn't the best thing to say to my boyfriend. I felt him stiffen slightly but his hold on me didn't loosen and I could feel his hot lips pressed into my hair.

"I'm sorry." I couldn't respond to him, especially since it didn't sound like he meant it. I couldn't put myself in his place; the place of a jealous boyfriend that was being forced to deal with his girlfriend having a complete breakdown. He'd never had to handle my tears before. As my arms moved up mechanically to wrap around his thick waist I let my lips sort of pucker against his skin. That's how you kiss right? My mind was fogged with agony and I needed a distraction more than anything else. He didn't take the hint.

"Paul," I groaned. It was meant to sound like a whisper of longing; instead it sounded like someone was sawing my leg off and I was calling to him for help. I looked up slowly, meeting his suddenly intense gaze with pleading eyes. He released me and ran a hand through his black hair; trying to avoid my stare. "Please?" I whispered. Realization flashed in the beautiful dark orbs of his eyes and he immediately stood up. I scrambled to my feet as well, excruciatingly aware of every movement of my body and how suddenly abnormal it felt. "Please?" I said again.

For a moment he was silent then—like a damn bursting—the words spilled out. "Please what? Huh? Make love to you so you can visualize someone else while we do it?" he demanded, in the living room before I could even stabilize myself. I stumbled forward, cursing my uncooperative limbs.

"No! Paul it's _not_ like that! Please I just _need_ it…Paul," I was whimpering in such a pitiful way I wasn't surprised when he turned to study me. He seemed carefully guarded, hiding his astonishment at seeing me behave this way. I was beyond the point of caring and hoped the tears that were now drying on my cheeks weren't too much of o turn off.

"Please," I begged. It had the intended response. The sounds of my pathetic pleas were more then he could bear. After a few seconds of him rocking back and forth on the heels of his feet he stepped towards me and captured me in a hesitant kiss. I massaged his lips with mine hungrily. I didn't need to announce my thanks every muscle in my body screamed it as I melted into him. I doubt I would have noticed it as we fell onto the couch had the muted thud not rang in my ears. Paul's lips didn't move at all and I tried to coax his stilled mouth into some sort of response.

In my family being seductive and sexy seemed to come naturally…or at least it always had for me. As I tried to keep my mind off the one thing that would most certainly leave me practically paralyzed with grief all of my "skills" were untouchable in the safe of my head…the safe I no longer had the code to. As I raked my thoughts and memory for anything that would help get a reaction out of him my hands began to shake, along with the rest of my body. I began to give up, slowly beginning to retract, detaching myself from his indifferent form. Just as my body began to slump in defeat he came alive, holding my neck in place as his tongue glided against my lips.

I was unimaginably thankful for the change of heart and fumbled with his jean zipper. When my trembling hands failed to do anything…productive he released my neck to do it himself. Vaguely I noted how remarkably gentle he was being and resented it; the rougher the better.

After sliding off his baggy jeans he reached up to remove my shirt.

"No," I ordered bluntly. He didn't make any comment just moved to take off my pants and underwear instead. He refused completely to look at my face and I realized with a start that he was doing this just for me, and didn't want to be reminded of what he was doing…and why he was doing it. I bit my lip, almost drawing blood in my attempt to keep back the again threatening tears. I looked up at the ceiling, wondering why the people I love seem to get hurt no matter what I do.

When I felt him at my entrance I rose up slightly, letting him enter me and then slid back down. He grunted when I did this and I knew despite the circumstance the feeling of being inside your imprint felt too good to simply ignore. I was acting completely on instinct as I lifted my hips once again, only to slam back down with such force I let out an involuntary cry of pain. Sparks burst before my eyes as the overwhelming hurt shot through my limbs. Paul's groan of appreciation filled my ears and I realized that as the pain washed over me I hadn't been thinking about Jack.

With a slight smirk I repeated my movement with more enthusiasm now grateful for the border line agony it brought on. This time Paul looked at me in alarm and grabbed my bare ass with both of his large hands. Even in my distraught state I couldn't help but notice how it fit so perfectly in his warm palm.

"What?" I demanded sounding slightly hysterical.

"You're bleeding," he answered flatly. With a huff of annoyance I let him pull me up off of him and kind of push me into a standing position. I watched as crimson blood ran down my leg. I pushed the not so dull throbbing in my groin to the back of my mind and went into the bathroom. I stripped off my upper clothing, threw them into the laundry basket, and picked up a soft green wash cloth and turned on the sink. When it was wet enough I started to wash away the blood. My pussy hurt when I touched it but that was what was enthralling me. I harshly cleansed myself, angry that I had to stop fucking for something as trivial as blood and quickly wet another cloth for Paul. As I walked back into the living room he took it from me without a word; slowly wiping off the small amount of blood that coated his thick cock.

"So what now, Tala? Are you going back to your old ways? Jut using sex to do it this time instead of a razor?" he asked harshly, standing and throwing the washcloth in the laundry basket with my clothes. It took me a while to work out what he was saying and then I gasped in horror, my right hand automatically going to cover my left wrist.

"I can't believe you just said that," I was so appalled and hurt my natural reaction kicked in—intense and passionate fury. My eyebrows furrowed in rage and my fist clenched. "Is it so hard to ask for a little…help when I need to you? I'm sick of your judgmental ways. Go fuck yourself Paul!" I growled.

"Well that would be better than having a crazy bitch riding me solely to divert her from thinking about her ex!"

"Oh you selfish douche bag!" I shrieked in outrage.

"_You _selfish bitch," he retorted. I could hear the blood rushing behind my ears and I desperately wished that my balled up fist would hurt him if it struck his beautifully toned bronze chest.

~*~

PAUL POV:

It was working. My methods might not be conventional but damn it they worked. She wanted a distraction. Fuck I'll give her one like she's never seen. I looked away from her glorious, naked body in the hopes of getting my painfully hard cock to fall limp.

"Me selfish? Oh pardon me for being the one to want to fuck for a change! Every freaking night you come home ready to pass out after patrol but somehow you always manage to squeeze in a quick fuck before you roll off me and fall asleep! Now that is selfish! Can you imagine how that makes me feel? I feel like your whore Paul!" I knew she was lying. I had never treated her like a slut and whenever we made love I made it a point to cherish her. Despite me knowing that she was lying with every fiber in my being the words still stung and I moved closer to her, tilting her quivering chin up so she was forced to meet my eye.

"Liar," I said, sneering. Her impossibly beautiful light brown eyes filled once again.

"I hate you," she whispered.

"No you don't…you don't mean that," I said back, pressing her naked body against mine, warming her taunt nipples as I forced her to me. Tala convulsed slightly and I knew that my body heat was too much to resist on this rainy, cold day.

"Why are you so awful?" she asked in a tired voice.

I chuckled softly and kissed her forehead when she looked up at me.

"Because…you wouldn't have me any other way."

"Paul?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. But next time…be nicer," she said, sounding sleepy. I smiled, surprised how quickly she had caught on to my little scheme.

"Ok," I murmured, taking her tiny hand in mine and leading her to the bedroom. Tala moved slowly, as if she could pass out any minute and I carefully leaned her against the wall as I went to change the sheets on our bed.

~*~

TALA POV:

Maybe I was insane. I mean why else would I return to him every time when he said something ridiculously hurtful and even applaud him for doing it in some cases. But when I lay down next to him I didn't feel insane at all. On the contrary I felt like for the first time all day I was thinking clearly. Paul hitting me was wrong and if it happened again I can't imagine what I'd do. My sister was alive but no longer was she the friendly little girl who had hung on my every word; the streets had changed her and not for the better. Jack was dead but with Paul and my new friends and sort of adapted family I could get through it. The one person I could not and would not live without was lying next to me.

Paul was an idiot sometimes and he had the emotional range of a teaspoon, but he loves me more than anything. I smiled at the thought and leaned closer to him. Paul sighed when our skin touched and wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me closer. It was so freezing outside, the thin comforter and soft sheet weren't enough to keep my warm. I didn't even feel embarrassed about the low moan that escaped my lips as my goose bump covered flesh touched his perfectly smooth skin.

I felt his finger traveling slowly up and down my back tickling me lightly. I smirked and let out a slight gasp when a huge clap of thunder shook our small house. Paul just held me tighter, stopping with the mindless circles he was drawing on my back with his index finger.


	4. Save a Life or Lose a Love?

**Lemon in this one. Haha. Thank you to all those who R & R!!! **

Tala POV:

"Damn it's really pouring out there," Paul whispered. The rain was loud to me, and the thunder was deafening so I knew it must be awful for him with his hearing being so advanced. I nodded against his chest and he cradled me closer yet as a clap of thunder literally moved our house.

"I wonder if Adrian's ok. Did we even ask where she was staying? Naturally she's not still with my step-father," I whispered.

"I don't know," Paul answered. I knew he was probably really hot right now but I was shaking. Our stupid heating system broke weeks ago and the air conditioning was on permanently. Before that really hadn't been a problem I mean Paul was so warm that anything more would just be suffocating, hell I never even thought to buy a comforter but right now it was all I could think about.

"I'm cold," I said softly, hating how despite my growing exhaustion sleep would never find me in this freezer of a house. Paul smirked and ran his hand up and down my leg. I groaned into his neck and shivered despite his remarkable heat. "Oh God let's just get ghetto with it and throw some towels over me," I groaned; impressed that less than an hour ago I was in the living room, naked, without covers. Keeping my mind off of the death of a friend, and ex lover, and confidant was the only perk.

"Hold on," Paul whispered as our home phone let out a piercing ring. I clung to him for dear life the second he began to move.

"No," I said stubbornly, making him laugh out loud and fall back on the pillow. He wrapped his arms around my slender waist and let the phone ring three more times. I strained my ears as the answering machine picked it up.

"Hey you've reached Tala and Paul. Here comes the beep figure out what to do with it you stupid fuck," the machine chirped. Paul laughed, (as he always did) at my blatant lack of manners and we both listened hard for the message.

~*~

PAUL POV:

"Hey Paul, it's Jake. Bella just called to let me know that the physic leech saw one of the worst blizzards in Washington's history headed our way; and the power going out pretty much everywhere in a sixty mile radius. Sam's scheduled extra patrol so we can find any lost citizens stupid enough to go out in this weather and requested that you, and Jared move your imprints to his house. He says we'll be gone for excessive hours and doesn't want any of them alone for extended amounts of time… Right so when you get this just kinda pack up and haul your ass over to Sam's. Bring a lot of your shit apparently we'll be there for a while. Ok bye," Jake sang. I replayed his message twice and then forced myself to look at Tala.

"Is he fucking kidding? I have work! I have a life!" she hissed.

"Don't worry about that. I'm sure it will be canceled."

~*~

TALA POV:

(_Three days later)_

I hated being cooped up in this fucking house. I hated sleeping on the floor and most of all I hated how I only saw Paul at night now. I stretched myself out on the couch and picked the excess fabric of the comforter off the floor. I checked my cell phone wearily and brightened immediately. Almost three in the morning. Paul would be home soon. I know it seems like a crazy time to get home, and it was but all we have to do all day is sleep and wait for our guys. No way are we going to miss our guys coming home when it's the most exciting thing that happens to us all day. Besides we can't fall asleep unless they're there to warm us anyway. I clucked my tongue impatiently and smiled at Emily.

"Come here," I said in my best whiny voice. Emily giggled but shushed me half heartedly as she pointed to Kim. As Emily moved to sit with me my eyes flashed to Kim who had somehow managed to drift off.

"Damn. Bitch can sleep through a…blizzard," I murmured as the wind howled with new found fury outside. I cringed away from the cold and the noise and rested my head on Emily's shoulder as she snuggled next to me; pulling her comforter along. She wrapped me in a hug when she saw the frown plastered on my face as I stared at her unyielding door.

"He'll be home soon," she breathed, resting her head on my shoulder. As if to back her up the lock on the door jiggled and Sam stepped through. I threw of the bundle of blankets and lurched off the couch and into the arms of Paul who stepped through right after Sam. He returned my hug only mechanically and when I looked up into his eyes I saw a cold stare that left me shaking from more than just cold.

"What happened?" I demanded, looking frantically from Paul, to Sam, to Jared, and then finally Embry. "What happened?" I repeated. Paul seemed to look through me and only Embry would meet my gaze.

"We found a little girl by the river; couldn't have been more than one. She was half frozen, we took her to the hospital but it doesn't look good," he said weakly.

"That's all?" I asked bewildered. Five pairs of shocked eyes immediately flashed to me. A sense of repulsion washed over me and I took a step back as if to redo what had already been said.

"That came out wrong. I just…" to be honest I didn't know how to finish that sentence. Bobby, Jack, and Angel would have understood and probably even said that comment. We weren't heartless, really, but we were used to death and if you allowed yourself to feel anything for more than those you know—and know well—then you'd be a constant emotional wreck (and an easy target).

"You just what?" Emily nearly shouted, sounding appalled.

"I'm just not used to having a heart," I snapped, glaring at her without meaning to. Almost simultaneously the Pack sort of shifted away from me and I felt queasy realizing this was their natural reaction when they sensed a threat; a threat they couldn't – or more appropriately wouldn't – destroy. Paul was the only one that moved forward. To my complete and utter astonishment he took my hand. My mouth opened and closed soundlessly but he just gave me a half hearted grin.

"I get it. Kind of hard not to after meeting your sister," he said quietly. I felt the slight vibration in my hand as my cell announced a call. I glanced down at the caller ID, and tried to brush off my shock as I recognized the first three numbers. I nodded towards Paul, silent, as I walked mechanically towards Emily and Sam's guest room.

"Tala where are you going? You'll freeze!" Embry called after me. I waved him off and closed the door behind me. The blankets had been stripped off the bed and the room offered no heat but that wasn't a problem. My only concern was keeping my voice low enough so the werewolves in the next room wouldn't hear.

"What?" I demanded into the phone.

"Tala Wesleyan?" A rough voice asked harshly.

"What is it with you FBI numbskulls? Yes this is Tala," I whispered furiously.

"Oh. I'm terribly sorry to bother you Mrs. Weslyan but it is an emergency," the nameless man said, his voice warming considerably.

"What?"

"If you watch the news you've heard of the rapist/serial killers that are making their way through Washington preying on the more stunning of the strippers…"

"Please make your point," I urged.

"The men we believe to be responsible—Garrett and Ian Lesan— are currently at a strip club located in Port Angeles. We understand that you are 'retired' but we read your file and you're the only girl anywhere near the area that meets the criteria. The beauty that attracts them, the ability to fend them off if that proves necessary, and the guts to actually do it." Shit. I had heard those guys. Three girls raped and murdered every month for six months because of them. Paul would never let me go. But then again if I'm going to be an emotionless bitch I might as well use my powers for good.

"They're picking out their next victims as we speak. I know that being a decoy stripper and convincing scum like that to take you home isn't exactly a dream come true but without you on the inside…"

"I'll do it," I murmured quietly.

"Excellent. On average they won't leave the club until they've been in for about two hours (probably debating which girl/ girls they want to take) and they've only been in for about ten minutes. How soon can you get to 1010 Eastwood Lane Port Angeles?" he demanded.

"Ten minutes flat," I answered. For a normal person the answer would be at least half an hour, especially with all the snow but I'd always been known for my crazy driving.

"Ok. When you get to the club go to the back. It's not crowded tonight. It's pretty much just the brothers (suspects), the strippers, the other workers, and a few other customers. When you come around back you'll see a van entitled 'Pet Groomers' knock on the door two times and we will emerge and set up your wiring."

"Ok. Bye." I clicked the phone shut and tried to ignore the numb feeling spreading through me. I turned on my heel quickly, flinging the door open and ran to the couch.

"Hey everybody I gotta go. Work emergency."


	5. Strip Clubs Suck

~*~

TALA POV:

"But the restaurants not even open tonight. And why would they call a waitress for an emergency?"

"Waitress/bartender," I reminded Paul breathlessly as I slipped on my snow boots after dishing my keys out of the bottom of my purse.

"What's the emergency?" he asked.

"Fire!" I shouted in my panic as I flung the door open.

"1. I don't want you anywhere near a fire if they have a problem let them call the fire department. 2. I don't want you driving in _that _and 3. You don't even have on a coat," he all but shouted as he ran towards me.

"You know what I don't have time for this. I'm twenty-two years old and you're not my father." I closed the door in Paul's face and made a wild sprint for my car. (Which was no easy task since the snow was to my waist) Years of running the streets of frozen Detroit were the only thing that kept me from falling on my ass. I yanked my car door open when I finally reached it and freaked out when I heard a grunt signifying Paul's pursuit. I flung myself into the front seat and immediately locked the doors, just as his hand jiggled the handle.

"Open the damn door!" he screamed, his hot breathe actually clearing the fogged window.

"Nope," I shouted back, crystal clear.

"Now wipe the fucking snow off the windshield; unless you want me to drive with it on!"

"You're bluffing!" I revved the engine to prove my point. "Ok, ok!" he screamed at me as he wiped his hand across the front off the car taking the snow off almost entirely with only one stroke. With two more wipes I could see with almost perfect clarity, and I was off.

I hated to leave him looking like that. I mean honestly since when did Paul look scared? But what choice did I have? Have him be frightened for one night or have an innocent girl die! This was at the very least the way I rationalized it in my head as I sped down the icy streets. I had lost about five minutes on the whole argument thing so I stepped on the gas and prayed that the snow plow had made its way all the way to 1010 Eastwood Lane.

Thankfully, it had. I pulled into the nearly vacant parking lot and parked quite horribly before turning of my car, locking it, and nearly running behind the club. I would have to be completely oblivious to not notice the flashing sign above the club that announced 'Nude Nude Nude Girls". A shiver ran through me but I don't know if it was because of the sign, or what I was about to do…or the cold.

Why they thought that a van advertising pet cleanliness was an appropriate cover I will never know but I knocked twice anyway; painfully aware that I was about fifteen minutes late.

"You're late," a graying man greeted me as the door flung open. His mostly black hair was untidy and his brown eyes were slightly blood shot as he pulled me into the van.

"This is Trudy she'll change you into your performing outfit," he barked at me as he abruptly turned around. A withered looking brunette woman stepped forward and hooked her hands at the hem of my shirt before pulling it off.

"Your name will be Cindy Cox. You are eighteen years old, you've always dreamed of being a model but you love your job because it is intensely arousing. You will perform pretty much as soon as you get in because the last girls little strip tease is almost over. The ear piece Trudy should be shoving into your ear right about now allows us to talk to you and hear everything that will go on. Right now we can see what is happening because we have full access to the cameras inside the club but as soon as you leave there we will be relying solely on your earpiece. When you're about to be attacked or we simply have enough evidence to convict the code word (telling us to come save you) is 'terrifying'. Got it? " I tried to pay attention as Trudy stripped me bare.

"Good she waxes." She grunted.

"Ah!" I screamed at her. Trudy just rolled her eyes and helped me into a sparkling black thong, glittery black bra, slutty dark mini skirt, and a tight leather jacket which she zipped up to my bountiful cleavage.

"Your goal is to get them to choose you. They will approach you if you do it correctly and then all you have to do is go home with them. We won't let anything happen to you. There are exactly forty-two seconds left in the current performers dance so are we clear?" I wanted desperately to ask him if I'd have to strip completely naked but I knew his answer would be 'do what you have to do', just like back when I was working in this business.

"Crystal. Just one question," I said casually.

"What?"

"What's your name?" I giggled. He huffed a laugh and grasped my elbow.

"Kevin," he growled as he threw me out. I quickly adjusted the earpiece, shook my hair out to cover it and walked forward.

"You the decoy?" A bulky man asked, sticking his head out just before I reached the door. I nodded and he pulled me in. "Go through that door it'll take you right on stage," he demanded as yelling erupted around me. I staggered through the door and walked up the stairs.

Light blinded me almost instantly and the woman who had been dancing before me took her sweet time collecting her bra from the end of the stage before brushing past me.

"Good luck," she sniggered, letting her tits bounce around shamelessly.

"Damn don't see the likes of her around here much! Bitch is hot!" Someone I couldn't see shouted at me. My eyes washed through my audience and to my complete and utter horror there were at least ten sleazy men waiting for my dance, three strippers giving lap dances, and two bartenders looking disgustingly turned on. Some part of my mind noted the song changed and recognized it as "Cyclone" by Baby Bash.

_She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me want to do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn us by night song  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
Just like a cyclone  
She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me want to do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn us by night song  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
A mighty cyclone_

That's when I heard it. "_Move damn it! It's the two guys directly at the end of the stage! GO!_" a little voice hissed into me ear. All my earlier training jumped back into my head and I automatically obeyed. I strutted towards the pole in the middle of the platform and once I grasped it, flung my head back, giving the demonic killers a great look down my "shirt". When I finally worked up the nerve to looking them in they eye I almost lost my hold on the pole. They were identical twins and (rather then Paul) the most attractive men I've ever seen.

"Yeah baby whoa!" One of them shouted. I quickly regained my composure and did a twirl on the greased pole.

_I look at that double on the back a that bumper  
She aint even playin when shes shakin that rumpa  
And for who you dont know  
She gett lower than them other  
Even wit her girl friends  
Shes show stoppin wit a hustla  
The way she move her body  
She might see the masaratti  
She tryin a put it on me  
Tryin to show me her tsunami  
She make it hard to copy  
Always tight and never sloppy  
And got an onturage  
And her own papparazzi  
Now ther she go again  
Ridin through the stormy whether  
You better button up if you wantta gonna get  
Cause it is what it is  
And everybody wanna love her  
But when she pop it boy you better run for cover_

After a grand total of three seconds of no movement I realized that if I wanted to save the life of one of the girls flouncing around me then I'd have to go back to the old me. I used to be able to lay my emotions aside entirely to fulfill the job at hand. Right now maintaining my dignity could not be a priority. I released the pole and allowed myself to fall to all fours. With a wink in the guy's direction I removed the leather as I forced my legs into a split.

I didn't realize how close I was to the end of the stage until I felt a hand near my inner thigh. I tried to hide my shock as I looked into the smoldering eyes of either Garrett or Ian Lesan.

"You want this? Take that off," he said quiet loudly as he nodded towards my skirt and waved a hundred dollar bill in front of my eyes. I gave as sensual of a smile as I could muster and readjusted my position so I could slowly slide off the trashy skirt.

"Can I have it now?" I asked innocently; throwing the garment away from me and expertly ignoring the fact that I was in front of at least fifteen people (not one of them Paul) wearing only a tantalizing black thong and a bra that simply refused to contain my breast as one strap fell down my shoulder.

"You know I think you still have on too much clothes," he said loudly, with a cocky grin.

"But I only have on two things," I retorted forcing myself to laugh.

"Yeah but baby that's two things too many." I gave a little startled jump as everyone around me began to clap, that's how I realized the song was over, and my time was up.

Instead of doing what the other girl did I left my discarded clothing on the stage and jumped to the floor, and stood confidently in front of two of the most feared, and horrendous humans in the state.

"How about a lap dance so you can really earn this?" the other twin asked taking the money from his brother.

"I'll get in on that," a very annoying high pitched voice behind me said. The bleach blonde, white trash Barbie quickly came forward and removed her top.

"Ok…but what about you?" Twin #1 said, boldly grabbing my ass. I had to choke back vomit but I put a very…tolerant smile on my face.

"Sure honey," I gagged, almost crying as I reached behind me and unhooked my bra. I let the tasteless thing fall from my fingertips and onto the ground and I felt the air tease my taunt nipples as I made a quick circle around him. I tried not to notice that the other twin was ignoring blondie (whose breasts were practically shoved in his face) and also looking at me. I did a slight twirl as I began to move my hips from side to side in a way I knew to be devastatingly sexy…or at least that's what I've been told. My suspicions were confirmed as both of their pants began to rise. I smirked slightly and moved to straddle him when I heard the most heart wrenching thing I've ever had to hear.

"Tala…what…" Paul didn't say this loudly; just loud enough for me to hear and have every cell in my body simply wilt with pain. My eyes shot forward only to see him right beside the door accompanied by Sam and Embry. Instinctively I moved toward him, wanting, no needing to comfort him more than I needed to breathe.

"Hey! Where the hell do you think your going? We're not done here," The guy beneath me shouted taking hold of my legs.

~*~

PAUL POV:

My entire world was crashing down around me. It was like someone had decided to set off a bomb in my heart and then decided that this would be more painful. I couldn't make sense of any of it and I really didn't want to. If I had been nicer, if I had vocalized my undying love for her more, if I was good enough for her, then maybe just maybe the love of my life would not be practically naked in a strip club, and revealing herself to all these people.

"Tala…what?" That's all I could get out. I started to breathe really heavily; you know the kind of breathing you are reduced to just before you collapse into tears. I saw the look of incomprehensible agony that possessed her face just before she tried to move towards me. The man she had been straddling stopped her, grabbing hold of her ridiculously long, goddess like legs and whispering a few harsh words.

It was scary really how quickly my temper flared and then became a full blown conflagration. In less than a second I could feel my clothes beginning to rip. If Sam hadn't been there to literally throw me out of the door then those perverts would have seen a real show. I knew that I couldn't face her tonight…I knew that I wasn't strong enough for that; and I wouldn't risk it.


	6. No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

**Hey everyone I would like to apologize for the false advertisement in chapter 4. There was no lemon and for some reason I said there was. So yea… this particular chapter will have attempted rape, language, violence, and almost all that makes it worthy of its rating so beware… rather then that thanks! LOL R&R **

TALA POV

"Right…sorry honey," I whispered. The twin smiled as if he'd just won the lottery and despite my horror at what had just happened with Paul only the knowledge that he was a rapist kept my heart from fluttering. The guys were charming, no doubt about it.

"_What the hell was that? Were you honestly stupid enough to let your boy friend follow you? You better pray like hell this doesn't affect our mission Wesleyan! Keep Ian interested," _the voice in my head growled. Only my overwhelming pain at having Paul witness me like this kept my rage at bay. I let my lips tug into a radiant, blinding smile that mirrored the man I now knew to be Ian Lesan.

"Don't worry about it. With a body like that I'll have to let you slide," he laughed. "But uh actually me and my brother we're thinking of hitting the road," he said casually sliding the hundred dollar bill into my g-string.

"Hey! That was gonna be mine! That bitch didn't even touch ya," the stripper occupying Garrett whined.

"Yeah we'll _I'm_ so hot _I _don't have to do that kinda shit," I snapped trying to keep my trashy drawl intact.

"Ladies, ladies let's not fight. We have more," Garrett said seductively as Ian plucked six crisp hundred dollar bills out of his wallet. These guys were enchanting but by my immediate impression: complete pretty boys. I couldn't imagine them killing all of those woman, I doubted their ability to even over power them…

"Ohhh. What do we have to do to earn that?" I forged interest.

"Maybe you ladies would want to accompany us back to our place…" he said this lightly, passively, and unless you were truly looking you would never detect the malicious edge to his honey woven voice.

"I ain't no hooker," Barbie barked playfully.

"Hey! Who said anything about sex?" Garrett asked, still casual. Even with their easy going, charming personalities and unbelievable good looks how this insane number of woman could fall for this bull shit is beyond me.

"Oh. Ok then!" the topless woman next to me chirped giddily.

Oh Dear God I could feel myself losing brain cells just being near her.

"Great. What about you?" Ian asked me.

_"Make sure you make it obvious you won't sleep with him willingly. Then we have our rape case," _Kevin hissed.

"Come on babe. We won't hurt you," Garrett lied smoothly, taking my silence as rejection.

"Ok. I mean if you're not thinking I'm a hooker. I don't sleep with my clients," I drawled in my slutty voice that had a very appealing Latina twang to it that I now realized was my natural accent making its reappearance.

~*~

PAUL POV:

_"Paul try and calm down," _Sam begged of me. I saw the terror in Jared and Embry's mind as I bared my teeth at Embry. Murderous thoughts flashed through my head as I growled at him.

_"How __**Dare **__you?" _I snarled with loathing.

_"Listen Paul I'm sorry but it's hard not to think about it! You know better than anyone how …tempting Tala is…" _I lunged for him. I tore at Embry's exposed throat as he made pointless pleas inside his head. I wondered vaguely why Sam wasn't stopping me as I slashed open Embry's neck; then I realized it was because he could imagine and through extension even feel my devastation. The situation was simply too much and the last thing I needed was Embry fantasizing about Tala in her…topless…state.

_"Paul. Enough," _Sam commanded finally stopping me. It was not him but the taste of Embry's blood that halted me in my movements.

_"Next time I will kill you," _I promised. Embry whimpered softly but made no attempt to respond. I wished Embry would stand up and just kill me. I wouldn't put up much of a fight; he would be doing me a service by putting me out of this incomprehensible anguish that has seized my body.

~*~

Tala POV:

"This is your house?" I asked the twins. And for the first time tonight I was not faking my curiosity.

"Yep," Ian said, letting the word pop from his mouth and running a hand through his messy black hair.

"Nice," I commented as I looked around the living room. A flawless gold couch was pressed against the wall and two matching leather chairs were encircling the clear, glass coffee table.

"Thanks. Do you girls want a drink?" Garrett piped up.

"No I'm good thanks," I said breezily. I readjusted the shirt I had stolen from some innocent stripper and tried to ignore how uncomfortable the also stolen jeans were.

"I think you should," he pressed, handing Barbie a glass of what appeared to be champagne. Damn I knew that drink was bubbly but… and then it hit me. These guys really couldn't over power all of those women. They needed a little help.

"Don't drink that!" I screamed at her, unable to stop myself. Blondie jumped and the glass tipped in her hand, making the lightly golden drink slosh down her arm.

"What the fuck?" she demanded disdainfully as she placed the cup on the table.

"What?" Garrett chimed in suspiciously. I saw him share a nervous glance with Ian and I scrambled to come up with a passable lie.

"Nothing I just…thought that was the last of it. Couldn't have her taking it all could I?" Garrett raised his eyebrows and slowly handed me the goblet in his other hand.

"Don't worry." He said this airily as I studied my drink and saw the excess fizzing, escalating from the bottom.

"Excellent," I whispered, closing my lips tightly around the glass and pretending to take a swig.

"Hey…isn't that Amber's top?" Ditz to my left hissed, still reeling from the slight accident.

"And what if it is? That bitch owes me," I gaffed, struggling to maintain my light tone.

"You know I don't remember seeing you around before…"

"That's because you're new Ms. Prissy now will you shut up I hardly came here to talk to _you_," I was taking a shot in the dark here but it's all I had. I prayed she would stay silent and surprisingly she did. For a moment relief flooded me; and then I heard the disgusting slurping noise that showed she was chugging her date-rape doused drink.

"Uh… aren't you thirsty? Drink up," Ian's jumpy voice reached my ears. I knew that the guys were worried. Whatever would they do if she fell to the floor before the drugs kicked in on me? But what was I going to do to save her?

"Right…" I imitated drinking once again as the stripper to my left continued to guzzle the liquid down. Ian flashed a dazzling grin and literally laughed out loud when Garrett began to count.

"In five, four, three, two…and one," he scrutinized. The last number fell from his lips just as bimbo el blonde dropped. Thankfully she fell backwards and landed on one of the chairs but I couldn't focus on that now.

"What the heck that was _terrifying_," I sang, drawing out the word and awaiting Kevin to inform me of his soon arrival. "Like really _terrifying,_" I repeated when all I heard was static from the earphone.

"Why isn't…" Ian chocked out as he studied me.

"Who cares?" Garrett hissed back, slowly removing a pocket knife from the inside of his navy blue jacket.

"Hey baby, remember when I said I wouldn't hurt you? That might have been a lie," he said these words with precision as he flipped the knife open to reveal a sleek silver blade.

"That's ok. Remember when I kinda…implied I was a stripper?" I said calmly, losing my accent entirely and throwing away the drawl.

"Yeah." Ian responded. They were both visible shocked by my change, and lack of fear.

"Well that might have been a lie too." Garrett turned in his panic to look at his brother and I seized the chance. I kicked my leg forward and didn't wait to hear the clang of the knife on hardwood floor to know I'd discarded it. My arm snapped back as my body tensed for combat. As I let my fist fly forward and connect with Garrett's cheek I managed to deflect a blow to the head. Just what I suspected, pretty boys. Though I had predicted the true nature of these boys was weak I could never guess how amazing hitting Garrett would feel. I could feel the blood gushing beneath my fingers as it flowed from the nose of an unconscious male but I couldn't make myself quit hitting him.

As my nails grazed across his cheek I felt the point of a knife pushed against my neck. _Damn it! Rookie mistake. Beyond rookie mistake. _I felt the blood being drawn to the surface as the knife point pricked my skin. As if for added effect Ian rammed his fist into the side of my face.

"Who are you working for?" Ian demanded his voice frantic at best.

"None of your damn business," there would have been no true harm in me revealing my orders but for some reason all I could see flashing before my eyes was the look on Paul's face just as he laid eyes on me… spanning Ian. "Just kill me," I said with indifference. I felt how astounded he was and the slacken of the knife as he absorbed the shock. I actually considered ignoring this and letting him regain his grip and slit my throat but I got over this slightly suicidal urge just before I planted my elbow into his groin. He fell over with a grunt of pain and I quickly collected the knife.

"You are pathetic," I told him furiously. You could never rely on preps for a fight, and relying on them to kill you? You might as well hold your breath.

"We're here!" I gave a little start as a throng of people jumped through the door, led by Kevin.

"You see people like you are the reason I retired. I could have died and my blood would have been on your hands," I screeched at him, letting my outrage seep into every word. As two men dressed in identical black uniforms came forward to handcuff the twins (and take them to the hospital) another came forward to rouse blondie from her stupor.

"Ear piece stopped working. You must have got it wet or something," Kevin barked.

"Um…no," I sassed. I was perfectly dry. Kevin shot a look to the girl behind him, Trudy, and she shrugged apparently clueless as to how the malfunction came about.

"Well _you _did a great job. Now all we have to do is find the bodies of the other victims to prove it wasn't just this one attempted rape. He didn't seem as if he wanted me to stay and search the premise. On the contrary he used this as a particle dismissal. But I wanted to stay; I couldn't face Paul yet.


	7. Underestimated

**This one is kinda fast paced to say the least. Thank you to all my readers (especially those who review I love them lol) ok so enjoy… **

**P.S the next installment will come very soon**

**~*~**

TALA POV

"We've searched the entire house and nothing! Maybe they have a different dumping ground," Kevin fumed. I could have saved them the time. What criminal with so much as half a brain would keep their victims bodies at their house?

"Or maybe they're not our guys," An anonymous man added. I glared at the man with an unwavering gaze. The geniuses I have to work with.

"You want to know where the other bodies are. Give me five seconds with Garrett," I cracked my knuckles after this statement and enjoyed watching the group shift nervously. Obviously they had all been well briefed on my record.

"We don't want him dead Tala," Kevin whispered. I smirked to myself.

"A suspect dies on my watch onetime and I never live it down," I exhale, throwing my hands in the air. "Besides you owe me," I hiss, pointing to the clearly forming purple and black bruise across my eye and cheek.

"I don't know…" he hesitated, eyes flashing from face to face.

"Kevin!" I growled, now indicating the notable gash along my throat. He couldn't see it, the paramedics had bandaged it but it did the trick just the same.

"Fine…fine." He caved. I turned from him abruptly, flinging open the oak door and running down to the ambulance.

"Wait!" I called as they turned on the sirens. One of the ambulances had already taken off down the frozen street and I began to freak out when the wheels on the second began to spin. "Wait!" I demanded again. This time the lights shut off and the passenger paramedic stepped out. He was a buff looking black male that reminded me a surprising amount of Angel. "I've been given permission to…question the suspects here instead of at the hospital since it has been discovered their wounds aren't fatal."

"But ma'am are you sure that's smart? We still haven't cleared_ you_ medically. You could still have a concussion, and you've lost a considerable amount of blood." My neck stung like hell and the side of my face heart but I've had worse, it's not like Ian cut my jugular or anything.

"Ah don't worry about me man. Thing One and Thing Two over there hit like wannabe Back Street Boys," I promised with a wink. He smiled and reluctantly opened the back of the ambulance. He smiled like Angel too.

A dull pang struck my heart as I thought about Jack's adopted brother. Angel was one thing but I refused to let myself think about Bobby. Rather than Jack, Bobby had been the closet person to me in Detroit. He's probably the one person left in the world who really knows who I am. Maybe I've postponed revealing myself to Paul because I was scared. I didn't have much of a choice now. I'd have to tell Paul everything; even the parts that I was ashamed of. I wonder if, despite the imprint he can leave me. I wouldn't want someone with my broken past; why would he?

"Don't sedate him," the paramedic ordered in a hard voice. One of the police officers inside shrugged and the doctor dropped the raised needle. As I peered over the pale faced woman I saw that the remaining brother was Garrett. His face looked awful, a puffy mess of dried blood and bruises. His nose was broken and they thought his cheek bone might be as well.

"Could you all clear out? I need to question the douche bag—I mean suspect," I said my voice full of authority. One by one those capable of walking disappeared from the van.

"Good luck," The doctor whispered as she jumped from the vehicle and smiled at me. I grinned and nodded in her direction. When the police officer grudgingly stepped down I mounted the steps.

"Hey Garrett," I murmured casually, sitting beside him. A muffled whimper escaped his lips but this just made me smirk. "My name is Tala Z—Wesleyan." I had almost given him my name before witness protection. That would have been a fiasco. "I work for the FBI and I have a few questions for you." My voice was sweet and high, completely unlike the one I had used while punching in his face.

"Huh…" he groaned, trying to lift his hand and grab his nose but finding it impossible since he was handcuffed to the bed.

"Where are the bodies of the eighteen other women you and your brother slaughtered?" My voice was still pleasant, but now the undertone held nothing but rage. Garrett huffed and rolled his eyes.

"I plead the fifth," I don't know how he managed to make himself sound smug while his nose was bandaged like that but he succeeded.

"Oh naturally," I flattened my clenching fist and forced myself to focus.

"Hey Garrett I don't know where you grew up but I lived in Detroit for a huge chunk of my life. Do you know what that means?" Maybe it wasn't a HUGE chunk of my life but four years is long enough. I waited for the agonizingly slow shake of his head before I continued. "Well that means I have the emotional range of a fish and if I wanted to create an accident right now that resulted in your death I would never find any remorse." Gradually my sugary voice had disappeared, only to be replaced by a firm cold tone that even I was afraid of. Garrett's eyes flashed back and forth but his lips stayed tightly closed. I heaved a sigh and watched as a small fly circled his head and then landed smack dab in the center of his bound nose.

"Oh you have something on your nose," I giggled. His bouncing eyes flashed with fear as I raised my hand. I brought it down with such force I heard another crack. When his mouth opened to let out a scream I clamped my free hand over his lips. "Now listen here you sick fuck; I think you should reconsider that plea before I have you pleading for your life. Got it?" He nodded his head vigorously and I slowly lowered my hand from his mouth.

"The broken down junk yard behind the bookstore; about ten miles from here," he gasped out before a fresh stream of blood reached his lips.

"Now was that so hard?" I asked innocently; wiping of the blood that had gotten on my hand away. I stood up without any further discussion and exited the vehicle.

"Did you get the information? What happened?" Kevin demanded as soon as my feet hit the pavement.

"You know the book store about ten miles from here?"

"No I don't live here," he explained impatiently.

"Fine then give me your keys." He hesitated only a second before throwing me his car key.

~*~

PAUL POV:

"It's so freaking cold in here," Jared complained as I stormed through my house in search of new clothes. I couldn't make myself look at Embry as he trailed in after me.

"Then wait outside I told Embry." I could literally feel spasms of pain shooting through my heart as my mind looked frantically for a distraction. I couldn't think of Tala now.

~*~

TALA POV:

"Oh my God," I muttered feebly. The second I stepped foot behind the bookstore I knew that the number of woman killed had been sorely underestimated. A rancid smell reached my nose. "Kev I think I found it," I whispered as he rounded the corner. I heard his sharp intake of breath as I started to breathe through my mouth. "I have to get out of here," I croaked as the crime scene investigator brushed away a pile of gravel to reveal the face of a beautiful young woman with flowing brown hair.

"Can I leave now?" I said louder.

"Um…yes do you need a ride?" he sounded just as eager to leave as I was so I nodded.

"Nice car," I said in a defeated voice, climbing into his jeep. He just grunted in response.

"Where do you live?"

"Just take me back to the strip club. I need to get my car." I took his silence as consent as he made his way carefully down the frozen streets.

"You really helped us out today. I'm sorry about the delay in rescue." He murmured stiffly.

"If this is your idea of small talk I have to request, for the sake of others, that you never do it again," I cringed. My eyes focused once again out the window as I prepared my speech for Paul mentally.

"Sorry," he chuckled.

'_Paul I'm so sorry. I know that seeing me in that …situation musty have been unnerving at best and though I can't explain now please just know I did it for a really good reason. I never mean to hurt you and I never will again if you can just please find it in your heart to forgive me.' _As I practiced this in my head again I began to realize just how shifty it sounded. Of course I would hurt him again thats what we do. We hurt each other, we battle heart break and we end up in each other's arms. But this was a really huge fuck up on my part. I just hoped it wasn't big enough to break us up. I can't live without him.

"We're here," Kevin announced. The ay he said it suggested that this wasn't the first time he'd tried to talk to me. I guess I'd just zoned out.

"Right thanks. I'll be in touch if you need me," I promised in a small voice as I hopped out of the car. Cold wind whipped around me and forced my hair to fly in every direction. I pulled the ill fitting clothes tighter around my body as I fumbled with the car keys in my hand. The sign announcing "Nude, Nude, Nude" had been shut off and the parking lot was pitch black. Good thing I'd taken down the biggest threat to this area a few hours ago.


	8. Past Mistakes

Heres the update thank you soooooooo much to my reviewers and my readers as a whole

~*~

TALA POV:

Hey Em. Where is he?" I asked when Emily opened the door to her house. Emily had a dazzling smile on her face and seemed oblivious to my dismal attitude.

"Oh my God! What happened to your eye? Oh my God and your throat!" Her smile vanished and frantic fingers flew over my injuries as she exclaimed her alarm.

"Um…I got in the way of some firemen and they knocked me down." This was the worst lie I've ever uttered and was surprised when she seemed to relax.

"And the throat?" she asked nervously.

"A piece of wood flew off the building and cut me," I responded automatically. At this her eyes narrowed in disbelief. I'd have a lot of explaining to do when everything went back to normal and everyone discovered the restaurant had never been set ablaze. "Listen Emily I really need to talk to Paul."

"Paul's out on patrol like he is every morning lately. Everyone was so surprised when you didn't come home last night. Must have been one helluva fire! Wait a minute. Tala were those the clothes you left in?" she didn't say it as an accusation. She sounded almost sorry for me, like she thought my clothes had been singed by the made up fire.

"No they aren't."

"Oh. Well baby come inside! That's the lightest jacket in this weather; do you have a death wish?" I laughed at the irony in a dead voice as I side stepped her into the house.

"Look who showed up," Emily said. At first I thought she was talking Kim and telling her I'd returned, and then I saw her: Adrian.

"What the hell happened to you?" she asked hoarsely.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded unceremoniously.

"She came last night. Looking for you. Didn't Paul tell you? I mean the boys said they'd find you to let you know. Granted they didn't come home last night but I assumed they stayed to help with the fire or found something that needed tending to." Emily informed me.

"They uh found me but…wait they didn't come back?" I knew they hadn't told Emily what they had seen when they found me but I figured that was just common courtesy.

"Nope. What did they say to you?" Kim jumped in; staring at my wounds with something resembling adoration.

"Not much. It's strange though that they would leave you guys to fend for your own at night," I hoped my panic didn't show in my voice.

"Well if it was an emergency they had no choice." Emily murmured serenely.

"What happened to you? Wait lemme guess, after my visit you started longing for the old days and got into a bar fight," Adrian snapped.

"The bars are closed, your reappearance is having very little effect on me, and what happened to me is none of your business."

"Mad because you're losing your touch?" she questioned, sounding much more Latino then I remember. I gritted my teeth as she pointed to her eye mockingly.

"Why don't you test me?" I threatened, taking a step towards her. I savored the brief look of terror that flooded her face. "Obviously you haven't completely forgotten what I'm capable of you ungrateful little brat. Now shut up," I instructed, turning my attention back to Emily.

"Oh look! I just got a text from Sam! Looks like they'll be back in a minute; Sam was just being careful adding more patrol." She squealed in delight. It's a weird feeling when your stomach plummets and your heart soars at the same time. I was so happy everybody was ok, but I didn't know where my earlier strength had gone. Paul was coming; I'd have to face him.

My attention wavered as I watched the flickering fire next to Adrian. I wondered why I wasn't entirely overjoyed that my sister had returned. Maybe because she wasn't my sister; or at least she wasn't the girl I remembered. The last thing I wanted was this judgmental alien of a girl watching the blowout sure to come.

"But really Tally. What did happen?" Kim insisted.

"Tally?" Adrian snorted in repulsed incredulity.

"Wait did I just say?" I asked her angrily. Though she looked like she was going to say something else she wised up and shut it.

"Nothing Kim. Problems at the fire," I lied smoothly. I noticed Adrian raise her eyebrows and I remembered her uncanny ability to know when I'm lying. Kim seemed displeased with my answer and seemed keen on questioning me further but she didn't get the chance; the front door opened.

~*~

PAUL POV:

I didn't know what I would say when I saw her. I rolled my shoulders briskly and felt the strain on my newly selected white shirt.

"Are you relaxed enough?" Sam asked skeptically. There was no question that Tala was inside. We could all detect her scent, mainly because she seemed to be bleeding. Not to mention my pull towards her would never seize.

"I'm fine," I promised, yanking open his door. Oh God.

"What happened?" I cooed feeling ever bit like a little bitch. I should not forget about last night and simply melt upon seeing Tala hurt. When I gravitated towards her she seemed much more weary than normal, as if she was waiting for my explosion. I cradled her face in my hands, turning it carefully to the side and examining the purple bruise that extended from her temple to across her eye and cheek.

"The fi—something happened," she stammered remembering that the Pack knew that the fire was a complete lie. I tried to find anger. I wanted to be furious with her. But how can I be mad at her when every move I've made lately has been to push her away?

"Tala what happened?" I demanded. I wanted to know who hurt my girlfriend; and then I wanted to kill them.

"Oh look the TV is working!" Kim declared. I turned around just in time to see an old picture of Tala appear in the corner of the TV. '_Leave her alone for one night and the next thing I know she's on the news…_'

~*~

TALA POV:

"Holy fuck Tala is that you on the news?" Kim screeched.

"I freaking knew it!" Adrian said smugly as my picture popped onto the screen. There is just no way this is happening. It's impossible. I looked up at the ceiling; looking for God in this mess. _'When I get up there I'm kicking some ass' _I thought towards the sky.

"Thanks to La Push local Tala Wesleyan the infamous serial killers and rapist that have been washing through Washington have finally been caught. There dumping ground was also located; turns out that the killers: Garrett and Ian Lesan have slaughtered over five more then the suspected eighteen strippers. There has been talk by the DA of actually not allowing the dumping ground into evidence because Garrett Lesan has announced the whereabouts of the bodies was extracted from him by force by Ms. Wesleyan. Since technically she is retired from the FBI all evidence could be dismissed. Let's hope the undercover mission leaves us with enough evidence to convict. In other news…" The room was silent, even Adrian at a loss for words.

"Damn it," I raged. I kicked the side of the couch uselessly as the others stared at me in shock. I dug my cell phone out of my purse and quickly dialed Kevin's number.

"What?" he asked ungraciously.

"You gave them permission to put my picture on the air? What the hell was that? It's been like an hour since all this shit went down how do the news casters already know? What do they mean the evidence won't count somebody needs to tell Lesan to man the hell up and deal with his broken nose—" I ranted.

"Listen Tala it wasn't my decision. You made it clear you didn't want to work for the FBI again so there was no harm in putting your picture up. I knew that you would do something like that if I left you alone with the suspect! Do you know what this will mean if they manage to discard the dumping ground?"

"Well…he hit me first" I exclaimed childishly. Not only was it a complete lie, it really didn't matter at all. The more truthful reply would have been 'Well someone who looks a lot like him hit me first.'

"Besides even if I'm not legally still working for the FBI I can still be a decoy. I didn't carry any weapons and the FBI can't be blamed for my actions towards Garrett. It's perfectly legit," I reasoned.

"Yes, yes I know. It'll be fine. Don't worry about it." I rolled my eyes before I could remember that he couldn't see me.

"Now try to get some sleep. Good bye." That man was either totally unaware who he was dealing with or quite ballsy. When I hung up the phone I knew I had to turn around.

"I think…I'd rather you have been a stripper," Paul said in a distant voice. Maybe it was the dazed look on his face, maybe it was everyone else's flabbergasted expressions, maybe it was my lack of sleep. Either way I burst into laughter. I clutched at my sides as my chortling continued and eventually had to slump against the wall for support.

~*~

PAUL POV:

That girl had lost her fucking mind. Nothing was funny but she continued to giggle like a bitch on heat for a good two minutes. I couldn't help feeling a little relieved that she wasn't stripping on the side but I wasn't lying when I said I'd rather that have been the case. Just the thought of Tala being within a thousand feet from a rapist/killer made me sick to my stomach.

"Since when do you work for the cops?" I couldn't believe the disgust in Adrian's voice. "How can they even let you work for them with your record?"

"Charlie got me involved with them. You don't have a record unless you are caught," Tala said coolly. "It's not even that big a deal."

"What happened to you? You used to say that if people were stupid enough to stay weak then they deserved what came to them. You said the cops were nothing but nuisances."

"I—grew—up," she hissed through clenched teeth. "Now shut up."

"No Tala you just turned your back on your past! Is that why you've done a complete one-eighty? Is that why you can barely stand to look at me? Is that why you're trying to make yourself fit in with these people? Ignore it all you want but what we went through won't just disappear!"

"Adrian I am warning you shut up," Tala said in such a dangerous voice even I felt threatened. As Adrian contemplated whether or not to push the issue I slowly maneuvered myself between the two sisters. It seemed like the smartest move.


	9. I Just Want To Have Sex

It starts off one month later…**PLEASE REVIEW!** Sorry it took so long guys

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Tala POV:

I was angry. And I'm not talking about the light, whispery type of anger. No, I'm referring to the type of anger that pulses through your veins and makes you want to justify ripping someone's head clean off. Was it because my little sister had moved into my home and constantly tormented anyone around her? No. Is it because Paul has been forced to run double Patrol now that Sam's Pack has now separated from Jake, Seth, and Leah? No. I'm angry because I haven't had sex in a very, very long time.

Paul was so depressed about my whole FBI stunt that whenever he was home he slunk around the house like a wounded puppy, avoiding Adrian to the best of his ability. I assumed that the only thing that kept him speaking to me was the imprint which hurt more than I ever thought it could. I wasn't sure which part bothered him more, the fact that I'd kept the secret, blatantly lied, put myself in harm's way, or, of course, given a known rapist/killer a lap dance. But I think some questions are best left unasked.

"Tala! Your boyfriend is eating all the tacos again!" Adrian's voice rang through the house, the stairs working as a tunnel so the shrill sound could assault my ears. I winced and let out an exasperated sigh. Obviously we couldn't tell Adrian about the werewolf thing so Paul and the rest of the Pack's compulsive overeating just made them look like fat asses to her.

"Adrian, They're his tacos you idiot," I snapped. I glared at my reflection in my bathroom mirror, wondering why the signs of my crushing sexual frustration weren't showing up on my face.

"You made like fifty this morning! There are literally three left!" she wailed, sounding baffled.

"They're his damn tacos he can eat as many as he wants!" I gave up on putting on my make up and walked down the stairs. I could hear them arguing almost instantly.

"…why do you even care?" Paul was saying. "It's not like you eat anyway."

"I'd like to have the option someday," she grumbled, cutting her eyes to the doorway when I walked in.

"Hey baby when did you get home?" I asked Paul, watching his face light up when he saw me. I could assume he secretly hated his inability to resist how my presence made him feel but for right now he'd have to deal with it.

"Twenty minutes ago. I'll have to go back soon though," he sounded regretful as he gave me a hesitant smile. He was wearing faded jeans with many rips and tears and his chest was bare. A few fallen strands of black hair fell into his face and I danced across the room to where he stood to carefully brush them away.

"You should have come see me," I pouted, letting him wrap me into a hug. He was so warm and tempting I wanted to scream my impossible fury from the roof tops.

"You know sis I'd think you'd be more concerned about Paul's eating habits. Obesity kills," Adrian sneered, flipping her midnight hair over her shoulder and popping her hip out.

"Does he look obese to you?" I asked, running a hand over Paul's prominent abs and giving her a taunting smile.

"Whatever," she muttered, throwing the three remaining tacos back into the fridge and giving Paul's exposed torso a look I'm sure she meant to be inconspicuous. Without thinking about it I tightened my hold on him possessively.

"I've got a date tonight so don't wait up." She switched topics quickly, as if hoping her glance in _my _boyfriend's direction would be overlooked if she could distract me. It worked.

"With whom?" I asked, immediately concerned for the poor soul she would undoubtedly be tackling into bed later this evening.

"Some guy from Forks. He's muy hot," she said sweetly, throwing in some of our native tongue.

"Is he in a gang?" I felt Paul tense as I mentioned gangs so easily but he said nothing.

"None of your concern." She answered originally but when I glowered at her for a few seconds she gave a sigh. "No gangs." When I continued to glare she threw up her hand and held up three fingers. "Scouts honor!" she promised, slipping on her coat.

"Fine. Go." I ordered, using my free hand to wave her away. With a look of mock appreciation she disappeared out the back door, letting it slam back into place after her departure. For a heart beat the room was silent, filled only with the sound of my breathing and Paul's heartbeat.

"Wow. The first day since she came that we're all alone," I drawled, locking my hands behind his neck. A slideshow of fantasies worthy of some kind of porn award flashed through my mind and I leaned up on my tip toes to crush my mouth to his. His mouth responded almost as eagerly and then he froze and moved to detangle me from around him as I'd grown used to.

"What?" the word came out like a hiss, an accusation. I jerked out of his arms and before he could answer I found myself talking again, rambling like it would change his mind. "It's not fair! I know you're upset I know it! But I love you and I'm sorry! I can't change the past any more than I can predict the future and…and…Paul if you don't have sex with me soon I'm going to die ok? I mean we went from doing it like twelve times a week to not at all and I swear that all this sexual energy is slowly and literally killing me. What do I have to do? What do I have to say to make you _want _me again? Because I've never stopped wanting you." I practically screamed with despair. When the last echo of my cry had washed through the house the world around me seemed to fall still and silent. The crickets outside even seemed reluctant to chirp and I started at the floor, much too afraid to look at his face.

"Tala," he breathed, slipping his hands through the loops of my arms and resting them where they were most comfortable on my waist. "Look at me," he whispered. "Look at me," he repeated when I didn't obey. I gritted my teeth and met his eyes. I was surprised to see an amused smile playing at the corner of his lips and a look of intense passion claiming the rest of his perfect face. "Do you really think…" he began, sliding his hand up the end of my shirt and raising it up until it cupped my breast. He gave it a light squeeze and I moaned reveling in the first intimate touch I'd been given in a month. "I could ever not want you?" he finished, using his other hand to push me backwards, until I bumped against the counter.

"But you haven't touched me…you haven't…" my words were cut off as I moaned again and tilted into his warm palm. He chuckled quietly and inserted his fingers inside my strapless bra, tugging it down until it didn't block his way to my chest. It'd been such a long time since I'd felt his hands on me this way. I knew that if he put his hand down my pants right now I'd be liable to convulse with gratification.

"Because, I figured you needed time after everything that's happened. Your sister…everything else. Not because I was angry Tala." I couldn't search his face for any sign of insincerity because my eyes were closed and I was trying too hard not to scream in pleasure.

"Thank God," I whispered, opening my eyes with difficulty and grabbing the back of his neck. Before I had the chance to pull him to me his mouth was on mine, moving with an urgency I hadn't felt in a long time. He tried to take my shirt off but I stopped him, convinced that we didn't have to waste time with things that weren't absolutely necessary. That's when I felt him release me. His hand vanished from my breast and he was no longer on me.

"Geez Paul if it means that much to you I'll take it off," I huffed, tugging my shirt over my head and taking my bra with it.

"No, it's not that. It's just I have to go back. Sam's calling a Pack meeting…" His eyes didn't leave my boobs as he spoke.

"Paul!" This was beyond cruel. I'd hurt people before, I'd made them wish for death but never had I done something this ruthless. The second he pulled away I knew I was close to weeping.

"I know. Trust me I know." I could tell by the way he seemed to be stashing a weapon in his pants that he could indeed relate to my pain. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll make this a night to remember." His voice was rough with lust which only succeeded in turning me on more.

"Can you even phase like that? With the Pack able to read your mind?" I asked, indicating the bulge of his pants. I knew that I looked a little smug.

"I don't have much of a choice," he said with a shrug.

"Fine. Leave then. But hurry home," I relented, taking a shaky breath when he bent down to kiss my forehead. "Unless you plan on moving those lips lower get them the fuck off of me," I hissed. Anger was no longer the main emotion coursing through my bloodstream. Of course even earlier, desire was part of my thought process but now it was consuming me, nearly chocking me with its aggressive attack.

Paul's answering laugh was one without humor. "I will hurry." Though I knew he would go as fast as he could I also knew that he had no control over how quickly the meeting was over.

"You better."

PAUL POV:

"_Dude you have got to be kidding me." _Collin's response to what I was thinking was quite different than that of the others and thus my favorite response. I hated that the other guys wanted Tala almost as much as I did but I'd grown to expect it.

"_Sorry, kid." _I couldn't help but feel a little bad I mean he was only thirteen after all.

"_I've gotten used to it." _I smiled a little at that and fell into formation beside Sam. His thoughts were grim, as they had been since Jake accepted his position as Alpha.

"_You shouldn't have had to gotten used to it Collin. Paul please attempt to control your thoughts." _The old Sam would have understood and probably laughed a little; but he had changed since Jake left, we all saw it.

"_Whatever." _It made me madder than it should have. I didn't like images of Tala naked being spread across the group any more than he did. But it was partly his fault I hadn't had sex in a month and that meant it was his fault Tala had freaked out. I mean if I wasn't constantly on patrol… who knows?

"_We have to talk about attack strategies. Now that we've lost Jake, Seth, and Leah we have to start looking at them as enemies. We will go to the Cullen's in the morning. Quil and Embry stay away from Jake. He will be handled by others who were less close to him…" _once he said that something clicked into place with all of us. Snarls of outrage and disbelief rippled through us and Quil and Embry howled in fury.

"_Shut up!"_ Sam ordered. The weight of the Alpha's command landed upon us and we fell silent.

"_You will do what I say! We have no choice but to destroy that thing growing in Bella. We have a duty to the citizens of La Push and I can't have friendship demolish that." _I could hear the regret coloring his tone but he wasn't backing down.

"_Are you crazy? They were our brothers! They are still our brothers!...and sister."_ I had a feeling Embry only added that last bit because he knew Sam still loved Leah. I bared my teeth in agreement and scooted away from the black wolf next to me.

"_Don't argue. We're doing this." _Again we had no choice but to obey.

"_Whatever, you murderer. We're leaving." _I'm sure Quil was just referring to himself and Embry but everyone followed as he trotted away, even Jared whose normally Sam's shadow.

I ran back to my house, trying hard to block out all the enraged chatter of the others before I phased. Tomorrow I was going to have to go and slaughter people I'd considered family. Blessedly I didn't feel pain or even fury any longer, I just felt numb.

TALA'S POV:

I heard the front door open just as I threw off my last article of clothing. He hadn't given me as much time as I'd expected, not that I was complaining.

"Paul?" I called down the stairs. No answer.

"Paul?" I called again, hearing the slight hysteria in my own voice and choosing to ignore it.

"Tala? What's wrong?" He sounded as if he was waking up from a deep sleep but my tone hinting at panic had drawn him out of it. Kind of cute actually.

"Um…I'm horny?" I waited for his return laugh and when I didn't get one I bounded down the stairs to meet him in all my naked glory. He stood near the door way, as cloth less as I was. I bit my lip and thanked God that he couldn't phase with clothes on and that left him naked now.

"Oh yeah…right." He said unenthusiastically. It stung and I could feel the hurt shining on my face. "No, no, no," he said quickly trying to fix his error. "It's just…nothing. Pack stuff." Normally, I would have asked what was wrong and tried to help but I was passed rational thought, almost passed caring.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." He gave me a little half smile. "Can we wait…" for a moment I think he considered suggesting we didn't have sex tonight but one look at my face told him that there was no way in hell he was getting out of this. "You might have to entice me." He made it sound like a joke but it kind of hurt my feelings that I even had to do anything. Silly, I know but he was normally …um…ready to go the second he walked in the door.

"Ok…" I said lowly. "I'll meet you upstairs then." Something in his face told me that something was seriously wrong; I would see it when I looked back on the experience later but in that moment…I didn't want to see it.

I thought of all the things I could do to get him revved up. So many delectable options, so little time.


End file.
